Code: Trouble!
by HoboLover
Summary: What would the gang do if X.A.N.A. made alot of new and powerful monsters and on top of that three new strangers appear on Lyoko that could defeat them and that they are the three new students at their school! Are they friend or foe?
1. Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I do own Brooke, Cassie, Zoey and anyother people that come to my mind**

**Info**.

The three new students are Brooke, Cassie, and Zoey

Description:

Name: Brooke Hart

Age: 15

Lyoko Weapon: She controls the power of ice, she is the most strongest in the ice sector.

Lyoko Power: The power of her choice is the ability to freeze her enemies for three minutes

Lyoko Description: Her appearence in Lyoko is that she is wearing Kick Ass clothes. A black tang top that goes down to her waist, Black pants that has a chain hanging over them and shoes that make her dodge quicker and move faster.

Name: Cassie

Age: 15

Lyoko Power: Cassie controls the power of fire

Lyoko Weapon: Cassie's choice of weapon is a bow using it with her fire power creates arrows

Lyoko Description: Her appearence in Lyoko is that she to is wearing Kick Ass clothing! She wears a black tangtop that shows her belly, black shorts and sandles that make her float

Name: Zoey Hanson

Age:14

Lyoko Power: Sweet Kiss. It makes/controls her enemys to do as she commands!

Lyoko Weapon: Her bell that makes the ground shake

Lyoko Description: Her appearance in Lyoko is that she also is wearing Kick Ass clothing! She wears her Mew Mew clothes with the gloved cat ears and tail Her outfit is pink!


	2. Chapter 1: The Appearance!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lyoko but I do own Brooke, Cassie, Zoey and any other characters that come out of my head and into the paper!

Ch.1 The appearance!

Lyoko

"Jeremy, what's going on here!?" Ulrich asked as he and Yumi were blocking the attacks from X.A.N.A.'s new and improved monsters.

"I don't know Ulrich, but Yumi, you just lost 20 life points. Once more hit and your gone!" Jeremy said with concern in his voice, as he bit his thumb nail i what's with these new monsters?! X.A.N.A. must be up to something and it's got to be big! i He thought looking at the computer screen seeing how his friends were holding up.

"Any bright ideas Genius??" Odd questioned firing Laser Arrows at the monsters while Ulrich and Yumi were blocking the attacks.

"I got one" A mysterious voice said causing the them to look and see three people as one of them held a bow and the arrow appeared in flames.

"Move!" said the mysterious person #2 as she fired her arrow and the Lyoko warriors jumped out of the way. When the arrow hit the monster, it was engulfed in flames and blew up.

"One down, and two to go!" said mysterious person #3 as she blew a kiss at the monster and commanded it to explode which it did.

"Alright, my turn!" mysterious person #1 said as she fired an ice dagger at the last monster. It froze and then shattered moments later.

"Woah" were the only words the Lyoko warriors said as the three mysterious people took down the monsters.

"Alright Aelita, hurry up and shut down the tower before X.A.N.A. does something!"Jeremy said questioning why X.A.N.A. activated a tower for no apparent reason.

"Right" Aelita said snapping out of her amazement of the three new strangers appearing and defeating the monsters! Running into the tower she floated up to the top and deactivated the tower, moments later as Jeremy devirtualized them the three strangers disappeared as well.

The Next Day

The gang walked into their science class as they were discussing the three new strangers and how powerful they are, but they were disturbed as Mrs. Hertz started talking.

"Quiet down everyone!" She yelled getting everyones attention"We have three new students attending" she said motioning them to walk in as she started writing their names on the board."The one on the left is Brooke Hart, the middle one is Cassie and the one on the right is Zoey Hanson. Please show them your gratitude!" she finished speaking as Brooke, Cassie and Zoey went to the back and sat down.

There was a lot of commotion going around as they were talking about the three new girls that decided to attend in the middle of the school year, this also caught the eyes of the Lyoko warriors as well! Jeremy sent a note to Odd and Ulrich seeing that they were sitting behind him and Aelita.

The note read:

"Meet me in my room later on and bring Yumi... There is something odd(Haha, lol, I crack myself up!!) about the new girls!"

Odd and Ulrich nodded in response, unknowing to them Cassie, Brooke and Zoey had a smirk on their faces knowing what the note read. They looked at each other and just nodded with a smirk.

After Class & Before Dinner

The Lyoko gang were gathered in Jeremy's room. Yumi and Aelita had the bed, Odd and Ulrich were on the floor(Odd was laying on his stomach and Ulrich was sitting crossed legged) and Jeremy had been sitting in his chair from the time class was done to now with everyone gathered, Jeremy had been analyzing yesterdays battle and the three new powerful people that appeared on Lyoko.

"...Now what do we know about the three new students: Brooke Hart, Cassie, and Zoey Hanson??" Jeremy asked wanting to get as much information as he could.

"Well I know Zoey speaks Japanese!" Yumi said with her hand on her chin thinking of what else.

"Brooke speaks French" Aelita was the second to speak as she had her back against the wall and her legs were crossed.

"I don't know about you guys but i'm hungry!" Odd said with a whine as his stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"When are you not hungry Odd?!" Ulrich questioned as he was quite aggravated with Odd at the moment because of his stomach!

Odd was just about to argue with Ulrich, but he didn't get the chance to as the computer beeped indicating X.A.N.A. was attacking. They all got up from where they were. When they threw the door opened there was a scream, they all looked at who had gotten hit as it was...

Who had got hit by the door? What is X.A.N.A.'s newest attack and how will the Lyoko group handle it!? and what is with the three new transfer students and why does Cassie want Pudding?? You'd have to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 2: Surprised

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lyoko but I do own Brooke, Cassie, Zoey and anyother characters that I think of!!**

**Ch. 2 Surprised**

**Previously on Code Lyoko:**

The Lyoko warriors were gathered to talk about the three new students but that soon came to an end as Jeremy's computer beeped indicating that X.A.N.A. was on the move! Moving as fast as they can the door zoomed opened, it made contact with someone. The stopped and looked as it was none other than...

Cassie as she was holding her forehead.

_Flashback:_

_Cassie waslked around campus, she was getting use to the place. She kept on walking when this snotty voice spoke._

_"Look, it's the new girl. I'm warning you! Stay away from Ulrich he's mine!" The voice said indicating that it was Sissi who was obsessed with Ulrich for the fact that she can't and never will have him!_

_"Wow Sissi, just wow. You can't get over the fact that Ulrich will never be yours huh?" Cassie questioned walking away leaving a surprised and stunned Sissi!_

_Deciding that she was done with the courtyard, she walked up to the boys floor. Seeing that her shoe lace was untied she kneeled down and tied it, and that was when the door flew open and hit her forehead emitting a scream from the shock and mostly the pain of the door. She didn't know whose door it was until they stuck their faces out._

End Flash Back

"Cassie...what...what are you doing here??" Ulrich asked hoping that she wasn't put up to getting Sissi a date with him...again!

"...Just walking around...getting to know the place better...better question is...where are the five of you going?!" Cassie asked looking Ulrich straight in the eye.

"...No where..." Ulrich lied knowing full well not to tell or say anything about Lyoko.

Before Cassie could ask anymore questions the group bolted it. A smirk appeared on Cassie's face, pulling out her cell she text Brooke and Zoey

_...It's showtime...now let's show them how it's done!_

The text said as all three of them got together into the forest and held hand. They started visualizing Lyoko as they disappeared and then reappeared on Lyoko.

Lyoko

The Lyoko warriors landed in the mountain region, there were no signs of monsters...yet. Jeremy being the genius of the bunch other than Aelita knew that X.A.N.A. wouldn't give up!

"Jeremy...how about our vehicles!?" Odd complained knowing full well that he didn't feel like walking "all" the way to the activated tower.

"Got it, just a moment"Jeremy said programming the overwing, overboard, and the overbike, When they were done the screen started beeping indicating that X.A.N.A. sent reinforcements to stop the gang. "Guys...bad news..." he said with worry in his voice.

"Don't tell me Einstine...X.A.N.A.?" Odd replied knowing that they can't deactivate any towers without a fight with X.A.N.A.

"Yeap...two blocks, two crabs, a group of hornets...and to finish things off...the new and improved monsters!" Jeremy said with one breath, his hands started to type like there was no tomorrow. He was trying to find a way to help his friends, but then another beep was heard as three green arrows came in fast.

"Need any help...boys?" Cassie questioned as her, Brooke and Zoey were standing on a mountain looking down.

Ulrich reconized the voice, looking up he saw the three new transfer students"...Cassie!?" he questioned as Cassie winked at him causing him to slightly blush.

"What, no way...but how!?" Jeremy questioned over the head set.

"I'll explain everything later on Jeremy!" Cassie said pulling her bow out as she made a fire arrow. Aiming it at the new monster, pulling back the arrow she let it go making a whistling noise through the air until it hit.

"She's hot" Odd commented seeing the monster devirtuilize in flames.

"Oh, please" Brooke said putting her palm out and fired an ice dagge. Upon impact the monster flipped out until it froze in place and shattered.

"Nice one" Zoey said looking at the monsters, placing her hand on her lips she blew a kiss at the newest monster. Commanding it to destroy the other monsters and then to destroy itself.

The Lyoko warriors plus Jeremy were all amazed with their mouths wide open. In just a matter of seconds the monsters were devirtuilized in mere seconds. Taking this chance the group headed towards the tower, withing a minute the tower came into sight. Aelita jumped of the overwing and ran straight into the tower. Within seconds the red faded off the tower and was replaced with green.

**What's going to happen now that Lyoko Warriors have found out that the three new people on Lyoko are their classmates?! The question on everyone's ming is why does cassie want pudding? Please review.**

**P.S. I totally forgot about William! lol, I'll try to remember him from now own!**


	4. Chapter 3: Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own Brooke, Cassie, Zoey and any other people that appear in my story!!**

**Ch. 3 Party**

**Friday Night-Kadic Gymnasium**

The place was almost packed with students, blaring music, flashing lights and such.

_Flashback to Earlier that day_

_Cassie, Brooke and Zoey were in the principals office, asking how since they are new to that they should throw a party but of course he denied it. They made a puppy dog face and impowered the principal who agreed for the party, saying their "thanks" they ran out. Already having the party needs the only thing left were the flyers which would only take a minute, they headed toward the cafeteria from the growl of their stomachs which were interupting their thoughts._

_Regular Point of View_

_The group sat at their regular table talking about the event that went down yesterday on Lyoko. The group were all amazed at how powerful Brooke, Cassie and Zoey were on Lyoko, just as they were talking about the three they walked in._

_"Party tonight, eight o'clock at the gymnasium...be there or be square!!" Cassie yelled as they grabbed their breakfest and sat down at an empty table. By the time they sat down Sissi walked up to them, but soon left once Brooke gave her a "interut-me-when-i'm-eating-and-die!" look._

_Brooke was in the middle of eating her bagel when they had some uninviting guest and she knew what was on their minds._

_"Why didn't you tell us?" Odd asked looking at Brooke._

_This made her mad i Note to self: Kill Odd!/i she thought looking right at him with death glares. This scared Odd to death, he knew of her power on Lyoko but not on Earth._

_"It just wasn't time" Zoey said taking a sip of her juice._

_"What do you mean by that??" Yumi asked with a confused face._

_"What she means is that you weren't suppose to know it was us until later on...but we screwed up!" Cassie said with a sigh._

_"I'd say...but how do you know about Lyoko? How do you get to Lyoko?"Jeremy bombbarded them with questions._

_This started to tick Brooke off, she wanted to eat in peace and not getting bugged with questions from the Lyoko warriors was that so bad?! She slamed her hands on the table as the whole cafeteria became quiet and slowly raised up from her seat." Let's go" Brooke said sounding pissed off than usual. Cassie and Zoey didn't even bother to object to Brooke once she was in this mood._

_"...Thanks alot" Cassie said as her and Zoey stood up and walked out._

_"...um...that went well..."Odd said looking at the group._

_"...Odd...shut up!" Ulrich said as everyone nodded their heads._

_"Well... we should get to class" Aelita said finishing her juice._

_The rest of the day went the usual...well unless you count for Brooke giving Odd two black eyes, one from breakfeast and the other one from him making a nast comment about her she was acting or somesort._

_End Flashback_

**Night Time: Gymnasium**

The Gym has been but together for the party. The music was blaring, and people were on the dance floor dancing with their friends, dates or "lovers". The Lyoko gang were there of course except for Jeremy because he was making a program that will help them in Loko and Odd, he probably was scared to be near Brooke for what she did earlier! Cassie, Brooke and Zoey started walking towards the group.

"Well...what do we have here??"Cassie questioned looking at Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita who had changed into their "wild" party clothes.

"um...nice party" Ulrich said slightly blushing at Cassie staring at him. He felt her grabbing his hands dragging him to the dance floor. This made Yumi Jealous which made Zoey, Aelita and Brooke look at her.

"Your so jealous" Zoey said with a laugh

"What?! No i'm not!" Yumi said crossing her arms giving them her stare but soon her eyes went towards Cassie and Ulrich.

"Yeah...sure we believe you" Brooke said rolling her eyes" oh...and wipe the drool coming down your mouth!" she remarked as Yumi did making Zoey and Aelita burst out laughing themselfs to death.

"...Just shut up!" Yumi said blushing as Cassie and Ulrich came back after dancing to about a song and ahalf.

"...what's going on??" Ulrich asked looking at Aelita and Zoey who were red in the face, tears flowing down their faces, and holding their stomachs to Brooke who smiled and then to Yumi who just looked away.

The party went on until ten because the principle didn't want to dirtupe the peace! Brooke, Cassie and Zoey shared a room showhow. They weren't even tired so thoughts of Lyoko popped up as they virtualized themselfs into the Mountain Sector.

"...Let's go..."Brooke said as they started to walk around thinking that they were alone. But soon they were wrong as Krabs, Megatanks, Bloks and Hornets appeared.

"Hello Ladies" William said walking infront og the monsters.

"...Hello...William" Brooke said crossing her arms.

**What's going to happen next? What's William going to do to them?? The most important question is, why did Brooke, Cassie and Zoey go to Lyoko at night?? Stay tuned to fing out!!**

**Oh and whoever can guess right the next chapter will be dedicated to them!**


	5. Chapter 4: Williams Clan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I do own Brooke, Cassie, Zoey and anyother people that appear on paper.**

**Me: Yay, ch. 4 is up!!**

**Brooke: Calm down**

**Me: Go find Odd and give him more brusies!**

**Brooke: WhateverGoes to find Odd**

**Odd:Hides in a closet Dear God, please don't let her find me!**

**Screams can be heard**

**Me: um...on to the story!!**

**Cries: NO!! dEAR GOD SOMBODY HELP ME!!Scream**

**Me: Take it like a man!! oh wait...this chapter is dedicated to Have-A-Cookie, even though she didn't get it right. It's the reason that she is a kick ass writer for Code Lyoko!! haha**

_Previously on Code Lyoko_

_Brooke, Cassie, and Zoey held a party in the gymnasium so they could get use to the school and to get to know the students alitle better. At the end of the party the three headed to Lyoko and get confronted by William._

"What do you want?!"Brooke questioned giving William a death glare. She got extremely pissed when he just laughed.

"Brother!" Cassie said running up to him giving him a hug. She turned her head to Brooke "Please Stop!"

"I have an offer for you guys" William said putting his hand out as three rings appeared" these rings will allow you to get on Lyoko and they are all yours!"

"...What's the catch??" Zoey questioned knowing that when someone gives you somethings they want something back in return.

"Oh...just become part of a clan and you'd get X.A.N.A. tatoo's...you'll still have your free will and all...oh and whenever the Lyoko Warriors get in our way you destroy them!" William said with a smirk.

The agreed knowing how powerful they were and they could get powers from the clan. A X.A.N.A. tatoo appeared on their wrists, alond with the rings on their fingers.

"Good...go back and rest. We will be needing you tomorrow!" William said disappearing in black smoke as the monsters devirtualized themselfs.

"Let's go" Brooke commanded as the three of them devirtualized. Back on Earth they got into their beds and fell asleep for two hours before their alarm clocks went off.

"...I don't want to go!!" Cassie moaned as she hit the snooze button, rolling over to her side. This didn't help as Brooke took part of the sheet and flipped Cassie off the bed.

"Wake up! Today's the day and I so don't want to her your brother bitching at me for why you aren't there!" Brooke said grabbing her showerstuff seeing how Zoey was gone.

The door opened as Zoey walked in all refreshed from her shower" Morning...you better hurry up...I just saw Sissi heading for the shower!" she said getting her stuff away and her clothes on.

Cassie made a run for it with her gear in hand. There was no way that Sissie was going to use all of the hot water, Brooke was also in pursuit. They saw Sissi about to walk in as Cassie ran into her and into the bathroom along with Brooke who shut and locked the door knowing Sissi was the last person.

Twenty to thirty minutes later the door opened as steam escaped with a refreashing Brooke and Cassie walking out. The looked to their side seeing Sissi ticked off mumbling to herself as she walked in. As soon as she turned the water on a scream could be heard along with Brooke and Cassie's name.

"Whoops...looks like we used up all of the hot water B" Cassie said with a smirk

"Oh well" Brooke said walking back to their room

**Lyoko Warriors P.O.V.**

The group were at breakfeast, Odd was stuffing his face, Jeremy was typing on his laptop while Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi had their heads on the table. The had terrible headaches and stomach aches from last night at the party.

A message popped up on Jeremys screen the title said "Lyoko Warriors" turning his laptop to his friends "Looks at this" he said pressing on it as another screen popped up

_Your time is near...you shall be destroyed!_

The screen then disappeared along with the message. Everyone looked in disbelif at the message

"...great...just great!" Odd said looking at Jeremy.

"Tell me about it!"Jeremy said as his laptop beeped. Jeremy's face changed when he saw three activated towers.

"Great...X.A.N.A. activated a tower"Ulrich said as his head was still pounding.

"...Not just one...but three!" Jeremy said looking at the group with their mouths wide opened.

**Looks like X.A.N.A. has attacked! How will the warriors deal with this when they find out who's behind it! Stay tuned to find out!**

**I know this is short but I promise that the next chapter shall and will be long!**

**Me: I wonder what happened to Odd**

**Brooke: He got sent to the hospital**

**Me:...wow...I feel bad for him!**

**Brooke: Whatever**

**Please Review**

**P.S. I forgot to mention, since Brooke is the most powerful in the Ice Sector, Cassie is the most powerful in the Desert Sector since it's hot and stuff like that!**


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble Times 3

**_Ch. 5 Trouble Times 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko but I do own Brooke, Cassie and Zoey and anyother people that magically appears on my paper!_**

**_I have to give Have-a-Cookie credit for letting me use Rosalie in this chapter and maybe in other chapters? I also dedicate this chapter to my Dad who died Sep. 9 RIP_**

**_The Factory_**

"Go and head for the scanners, hurry! We don't know what X.A.N.A's up to!" Jeremy said sitting infront of the supercomputer as the elevator closed and went down to the scanners. When the elevator stopped at the scanners Yumi and Aelita went in first" Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita. Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremy said seeing the two girls cards fill up as they were virtualized in the forest sector. A minute later Ulrich and Odd were virtualized next to them.

"Jeremy, where's the tower?" Yumi asked looking at the fork in thr road infront of them.

"Take the right, and here are your vehicles" Jeremy said as their vehicles virtualized infront of them.

"Thanks Jeremy. Let's go!" Ulrich said getting on their vehicles. Yumi & Aelita on the OverBoard, Ulrich on the OverBike and Odd on the OverWing.

They were halfway there when a group of hornets came out of nowhere and started firing at them.

"Energy Field" Aelita said putting one hand out while the other one was around Yumi's waist. A pink orb materilized in her hand as she fired it at the hornet, the hornet was incased in a pink bubble for a quick second until it blew up.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd said putting one hand out with the other holding his wrist shooting his arrows at the hornets. Surprisingly Odd hit three of them while in motion.

"HIYA!" Yumi shouted throwing her fans at the hornets getting rid of the last two, she caught her fan and put it away.

After the fight they soon arrived to the activated tower, but they stopped and gasped at the image infront of them. Infront of them was Zoey on a Krabe with a smirk on her face, she jumped off the Krabe and walked to the side.

"Hello warriors, this is a challenge for you! If you can defeat me and deactivate the tower, you may advance to the next activated tower!" Zoey said getting into her stance.

"We don't want to fight you!" Ulrich said as he just looked at her.

"Well...to bad!" Zoey said withdrawing her bell and swong it infront of her, the ground infront of her was lifted up and set towards the gang. Yumi & Odd went up in the air while Ulrich got sent backwords.

"Ulrich, you just lost twenty life points!" Jeremy said wondering who they were going up against next. The supercomputer beeped showing two red arrows heading their way" Heads up...two megatanks approaching!"

"Thanks Jeremy" Yumi said looking at Aelita who nodded and jumped off, turning her veichle around she saw only one"um...Jeremy I only see one" she said taking out her fan.

"The other one is coming from behind the activated tower" Jeremy said as two cards appeared on the screen one was Yumi's and the other one was the megatank.

Yumi got ready to fire, all she had to do was wait for the megatank to open and fire. As soon as it did Yumi threw her fan at it, slicing the mark in it as the megatank blew up."Yes!" she said turning back around just in time to see Odd blocking the megatanks blast sent towards Aelita and devirtualized him.

"One down...three to go!" Zoey said charging at Ulrich but soon was stopped by a wall of fire." Fine, fine, he's all yours!" she said moving to the side.

Aelita took this oppertunity and ran into the tower, the tower went from red to green indicating that they passed the first test. As soon as the tower was deactivated Zoey and the monsters disappeared. Yumi and Ulrich walked into the tower.

"Next stop, the desert sector" Jeremy said looking at the tired Odd slumping at the wall.

The group nodded, they walked over too the edge and dived in. The next second they landed on a platform and ran out.

"Where's the tower Jeremy?"Ulrich questioned looking around their location.

"North by Northeast, but becareful, I don't know who you'll be facing next!"Jeremy said typing on the supercomputer.

"Will do" Aelita said as the three started running.

About 3/4 there, lasers started firing at them. Dodging out of the way a group of Kankrelats were moving in on them. Yumi took her fans out and peeked through the rock they were hiding behind.

"There's about five Kankerlats..." Yumi said looking at Aelita and Ulrich.

Yumi jumped on the rock to get the monsters attention which worked as Aelita and Ulrich ran out from behind of the rock.

"Impact!" Ulrich said slicing the X.A.N.A. mark on one of the monsters head seeing it explode.

"Energy Fields!" Aelita said throwing her pink energy balls at the two monsters, seeing them engulfed in pink and then explode.

"HIYA!" Yumi shouted throwing her fans at the last two monsters, her fan only hit one since the other monster moved out of the way. Putting her hands to her head she started glowing as her fan glowed as well moving back and slicing the monster seeing it explode.

"Good work!" Jeremy said as the supercomputer beeped showing who they were up against next." Becareful, the next person your facing is Cassie, and three tarantulas!" Jeremy said looking at Odd who was complaining that he was hungry...yet again for the fifth time.

"Thanks Jeremy" Aelita said as the three of them got hit once by the tarantula.

"You all just lost 20 life points!" Jeremy said seeing the cards life points drop. Yumi: 100-80, Aelita: 100-80, Ulrich:80-60.

The group looked ahead seeing Cassie on one of the tarantulas while two were infront protecting her and the activated tower.

"I'm so glad you made it to the second stage!" Cassie said with a smile/smirk.

"Move out of our way and you won't get hurt!" Ulrich said gripping his sword with a glare.

Cassie laughed at Ulrich, jumpping off the tarantula she walked infront of the monsters"Ulrich, I challenge you to a duel!" she said putting her hand out as a fire sword appeared.

"I accept!" Ulrich said looking at Cassie. While Yumi and Aelita moved over to the side.

"Tarantulas...ATTACK!" Cassie yelled as she ran towards Ulrich clashing sword with each other." Your good samuria...but not good enough!" Cassie said as another sword appeared in her hand, she went to swong at Ulrich only to meet a foot at her stomach knocking her back.

"Triangulate!" Ulrich said as two more Ulrichs appeared at his sides.

"Nick Trick!" Cassie said running at the three Ulrichs swinging both her swords making the two shadows disappear." But not good enough!"

_Meanwhile_

During the fight with the tarantulas Yumi was blocking the on comming attacks as Aelita fired her energy balls at the monsters devirtualizing them one by one.

"Aelita, RUN!" Yumi shouted as she started running to the tower.

"NO!" Cassie yelled as she was about to throw one of her swords only to be stopped as Ulrich sliced her in the back:...Big Mistake!" she said in a pissed off voice as she sliced Ulrich left and right as he was devirtualized.

**_Earth-Factory-Scanner Room_**

A scanner opened up with Ulrich leaning against it inside, breathing heavily"...she's tough!"

**_Lyoko-Desery Sector_**

As soon as Ulrich was devirtualized Cassie turned around just in time to see the tower turn green"Great..." Cassie growled as she disappeared in flames.

Yumi ran into the tower once it turned green to meet up with Aelita who just landed on the bottom platform."ready?" she questioned walking over to the edge of the platform.

"Ready as ever!" Aelita said as they leaned over the platform traveling through data and to be lifted to a platform.

"Ladies, welcome to the ice sector!"Jeremy said over the intercom looking over to see Ulrich with his hands in his pockets waiting for this to be over!

"...Um...Jeremy" Yumi said looking around

"Oh..right...the tower is just up ahead...becareful! Brooke and William are up ahead with three blocks and three tarantulas!" Jeremy said as noises could be heard. The boys looked up just in time to see Cassie and Zoey jump down.

"Miss us boys?" Cassie said with a smirk/

"No...not really!" Odd said giving them glares.

"...Oh, to bad! because we missed you!" Zoey said jump kicking Odd back to the wall.

"...Big mistake!" Ulrich said throwing a punch at Cassie who just caught it and started squeezing it making Ulrich whince in pain.

"Weakling!" Cassie said throwing her hand forward causing Ulrich to go flying into Odd.

"Jeremy...what's going on?" Aelita asked as they were already running to the tower.

"Cassie and Zoey are here...Odd and Ulrich are trying to keep them back...hurry up!" Jeremy said making the two screens pop up on the supercomputer. Activating two towers as Jeremy gave Ulrich and Odd X.A.N.A. fied powers.

"Thanks Jeremy!" Ulrich said as he and Odd took Cassie and Zoey to the surface of the factory.

**_Lyoko_**

Hearing what Jeremy said Aelita and Yumi ran faster. The tower came into sight.

"Aelita, you take Brooke. I got William!" Yumi said taking her fans out and throwing them at the two bloks devirtualizing them.

"Energy Field!" Aelita said as a pink orb materilized in her hand and shot it at the blok, as it got developed in a pink aura and then blew up.

"Welcome to the final challenge!" Brooke said with a smirk as her and William jumped off the tarantula's. William put his hand put as his sword appeared in black smoke.

"Attack!" William ordered as the tarantula's started firing.

Within five minutes the tarantula's were destroyed with Yumi and Aelita down to fourty life points.

"Now...it's our turn!" Brooke said as ice daggers materilized in her hand, it was soon shot out of her hand at Aelita who created two energy fields and blocked the attack.

William ran towards Yumi bring his sword down on her, she backflipped just in time. He growled at this as she threw her fans in the air slicing both of his arms.

Yumi had been dodging Williams attacks fairly good...that was until she saw Aelita get blasted five feet away and hearing Jeremy tell her that she had 10 life points left and that is when William swong at her, devirtualizing her.

_**Earth-Factory-Scanner Room**_

A scanner opemed up showing Yumi leaning on it" I hope she can make it!"

_**Lyoko-Ice Sector**_

"Now...it's two on one!" Brooke smirked as she sent a ice dagger toward Aelita only to be stopped as a sword went right through the ice. This caused Brooke to growl, turning her head to spot Rosalie.

"I thought you'd need some help!" Rosalie said walking to Aelita grabbing her sword.

"Thanks!" Aelita said thankful for Rosalie to appear in the nick of time.

"I WILL NOT BE STOPPED!!" Brooke shouted as she started dashing at Rosalie throwing ice daggers all around.

"Energy Fields!" Aelita said throwing another two orbs at Brooke succesfully hitting her which made her stop in place a little stunned as Rosalie swong her sword at Brooke devirtualizing her.

"Nice job ladies!" Jeremy cheered knowing that they could get to the tower to deactivate it!

"Thanks" Rosalie said with a smile looking at William gripping her sword"Your next!"

"...Until next time!" William said turning into black smoke and disappearing.

As soon as William disappeared Aelita ran into the tower, walking to the middle of the base platform she was lifted up. Reaching the top platform as a blank screen appeared, placing her hand on the screen it read " Aelita". That disappeared as CODE came on, about five seconds later LYOKO appeared on it as the data files on the wall fell down into the darkness

"Tower Deactivated!" Aelita said.

"Good Job Aelita" Jeremy said typing on the supercomputer"Return To The Past NOW!" he said pressing the enter key as the tower, and the school were engulfed in a bright light.

_**That Same Morning-RTTP Style**_

The group was in Jeremy's room, it was so quiet and tense was in the air. You could almost cut through it was a pin.

"So...now we know what side they are on!" Jeremy said crossing his arms.

"...I'm glad we survived!!" Odd said, he was still feeling the almost formed bruised that didn't appear thanks to Jeremy.

"But the question is...why are they on X.A.N.A's side?" Aelita questioned knowing that they could have had powerful allies instead of enemies!

"I don't think we'll stand a chance against them on Lyoko! They are way to powerful!" Yumi said lasting the three trials of the challenge only to de devirtualized by William.

"Don't worry about it...I was observing the fights on Lyoko...I know their strenghts...oh and I was working on updating your profiles while you were on Lyoko so you might stand a chance against them!" Jeremy pointed out with a smile.

Unbeknowing to them three sets of ears had been eavesdropping on the group, with the use of technology. The culprits were Brooke, Cassie and Zoey in their room.

_**Duh Duh Dun!!**_

_**What's instore for the group now that they know who are friends and foes!?**_

_**Wow...14 pages front and back...so that's like 7 pages!! OMG!!**_

_**I don't know if I can do more than 7 pages...**_

_**Oh I am also making another story for Inu-Yasha...and probably Power Rangers Mystic Force!**_

_**Oh...give me a vote of who should be with who in my story...please and thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Old Allies and New Powers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko But I do own Brooke, Cassie Zoey, Williams Clan and Rosalie and owned by Have-A-Cookie who I give 55 profit to! lol**_

_**Ch.6 Old Allies and New Powers**_

It had been just two days since the gang found out that Brooke, Cassie and Zoey were on X.A.N.A's side. They were in science with Mrs. Hertz while Yumi was in math, they were in the middle of taking notes when a knock came from the door.

"Continue coping the notes" Mrs. Hertz said walking towards the door, opening it she was faced with Rosalie.

"I'm back Mrs. Hertz...did'cha miss me?" Rosalie questioned with a smile as Mrs. Hertz had a slight smile/scowl.

"Welcome back" Mrs. Hertz said forcing a smile, bringing her in as all the writing had stopped. Some had smiles while some had scowls.

"Rosalie!" Odd said with the biggest smile that he could plaster.

Brookes eyes widen as she reconized the new girl as the lyoko warrior that stopped her from devirtualizing Aelita and got devirtualized herself.

"It's her!" Brooke said in a whisper allowing Cassie and Zoey to hear as they were shocked knowing that this girl was tough enough to devirtualize Brooke.

"Don't worry Brooke...you'll get your revenge!" Cassie said not taking her eyes off Rosalie who sat down next to Aelita and Jeremy at an empty desk.

"I have a task that I want you and Zoey to do for me." Brooke said looking at Cassie.

"What is it?" Cassie questioned probably knowing the answer.

"I want both of you to go to Lyoko and activate a tower in the mountain sector...while I go and attack the core...drawing Rosalie out!" Brooke said with a smirk.

"...Alright...but with you in this state...we might not have any towers to activate!" Cassie said with a sigh writing a note and throwing it to Zoey as it hit her head. Opening the note it read:

_Brooke's gone overboard! We are ordered to activate a tower in the mountain sector! We have to keep the warriors busy while Brooke deals with the new chick Rosalie!_

Zoey looked at Brooke and Cassie nodding at the note. A smirk appeared on Brookes face.

"Excellent!" Brooke said staring at Rosalie.

**_Rosalie's P.O.V_**

It was only first period of the day and I wanted it over! Looking over at Odd I noticed that he was just doodling on a piece of paper, Aelita and Jeremy were taking notes, and Ulrich was also taking notes along with talking to Odd.

_The bitch must die!_ I heard in thought as my eyes widen and looked around, I looked around the whole room until I stopped at Brooke who gave me death glares and a smirk. _Oh yes...that means you!_ Brooke thought putting one finger to her own neck and slowly made a line.

_Great...just great!_ I thought as a soft sigh escaped my lips. The first day that i'm back and I already have my first angry, pissed off, etc. enemy!

_**Regular P.O.V**_

The day had gone by fast for somepeople while it seemed to go by slow. The gang had just walked into lunch when a piece of cake came out of nowhere and hit Odd right in the face, this caused the gang to laugh as Yumi walked in behind them.

"What's so funny?" Yumi questioned looking at Aelita.

"Well...one, i'm back and two, Odd just got hit in the face with cake!" Rosalie said with a smile. This caused Yumi to slightly laugh at Odd and gave Rosalie a hug.

After the laughter was done, the group got in line and got their food as they walked to their regular table. Lunch was going good until they noticed that Brooke, Cassie and Zoey weren't there and that was when Jeremy's labtop beeped.

"Great...and we're in the middle of eating lunch!" Odd whined like he was a five year old again.

"Quit your whining and let's go!" Ulrich said.

The group got out of their seats and ran through the lunch room doors, heading towards the manhole_(xD sorry thought of something funny about that!...)_. About five minutes later they were standing infront of the factory. Running into the factory they slid down the ropes and ran into the elevator, as Yumi hit the button. The elevator started going down as it stopped at the Super Computer, Jeremy walked out of the elevator and sat down on the chair.

"I'll send the girls first and then you two last!" Jeremy said putting the headset on and started typing.

"Right!" Yumi said hitting the red button as the elevator closed.

When the elevator closed a message popped up on the screen.

_If you want to survive out next attacks, then you better send Rosalie to Sector 5 ALONE or it'll be your last!_

_-Brooke_

This caused Jeremy to gulp at the message.

"Change of plans guys, Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd will go and deactivate the tower, while Rosalie goes to Sector 5 to deal with Brooke!" Jeremy said through the intercom.

The group nodded as each other as Aelita, Yumi, and Rosalie got into the scanners. Within seconds two scanners opened up as Ulrich and Odd stepped in and were transfered to Lyoko.

**_Lyoko-Mountain Sector_**

The four lyoko warriors were amazed at their new designs.

"Wow Jeremy, I like the upgrade!" Yumi said with a smile as she was looking at herself.

"Yeah, thanks for the double swords!" Ulrich said unshealthing them and twirling them in his hands before putting them back.

"Thanks alot Jeremy...I look more like a cat!" Odd complained.

"Hey, I was on a tight scheduale with everything that's happening!" Jeremy said defending himself.

"Guys, let's just deactivate the tower and go help Rosalie!" Aelita said as her hand slipped over the star bracelet on her right wrist and wings appeared as she was lifted in the air.

"You like?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yes, you are the wind beneath my wings" Aelita said with a smile as this made Jeremy blush.

"The activated tower is north by north east, and here are your vehicles." Jeremy said as three vehicles appeared.

Getting on their respective vehicles except for Aelita who was flying heading in the direction of the tower.

_**Lyoko-Sector 5**_

Rosalie had arrived safely in Lyoko as the pathway was opened. Running through the place and taking the elevator, she ended at the edge of the sector.

"Um...Jeremy vehicle please" Rosalie said sweetly.

"Sorry, I can't create a double...but I do have a surprise for you!" Jeremy said typing as a screen popped up.

"Um...Jeremy...forget the surprise. A manta just stopped infront of me and is ordering me to get on it!" Rosalie said getting on the manta.

"What?! Just becareful!" Jeremy said with a sigh"

"Hey, i'm alway's careful!" Rosalie said as the manta flew below the outer shell or Sector 5 and straight into the core chamber.

Landing on the bottom platform, Rosalie got off the manta and went away. She started running up the platforms until she reached the top and got thrown to the wall by an ice dagger.

"I'm so glad that you could make it!" Brooke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever!" Rosalie said taking her weapons out and went into her fighting stance.

The two started going at each other, Brooke was getting all her anger out of her system while Rosalie was just fighting to see how mad Brooke could get.

_**Mountain Sector**_

The group arrived at the tower and came face to face with Cassie, Zoey, three tarantulas, and five bloks. Ulrich reved up his bike he was a quarter towards them, he jumped off as the bike hit two bloks which caused them to be devirtualized.

"Nice job Ulrich" Aelita said as she hovered over him.

"Let's just get this over with, alright?" Yumi said taking out her fans, she threw them at the tarantula as its front legs/lazers were cut off as they cried out in pain and were devirtualized.

"Score one for the good guys!" Odd said with a slight laugh.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselfs now!" Aelita said forming two pink orbs in her hand and shot them at two bloks who blew up.

"Zoey, your up!" Cassie said putting her hands behind her head with a smile.

"Alright!" Zoey said with a smirk as she took out her beel and ran towards the gang. In a matter of seconds Zoey disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the gang.

"What the!?" Odd said turning around not quick enough as he was sent flying a few feet away.

"Surprise!" Zoey said with a smile as she ran towards Odd.

"Oh no you don't!" Yumi said as she was about to throw her fans only to get shot off her vehicle by a tarantula, which started to fire on her and Aelita.

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled as he ran towards her, but he was soon stopped as a fire wall blocked him off. The fire wall soon turned into a circle as Cassie stood at the other end in the circle with a smirk.

"Like it? because that's the last thing you'll see on Lyoko right now!" Cassie said putting her hands to the side as her fire swords appeared.

_**Rosalie and Brooke's Fight(Sector 5)**_

"Rosalie, watch out! You just lost 20 life points!" Jeremy said watching Rosalie's card go from 60-40.

"Thanks alot!" Rosalie said swinging her swords at Brooke who was backflipping away.

"Better luck next time!" Brooke said forming two ice swords.

The two started to go head to head(or sword to sword in this case), they both lost one sword each as a small smirk appeared on Brookes face.

"What's with the smirk?" Rosalie questioned.

"I'm smirking at my victory...WILLIAM NOW!" Brooke yelled out as Rosalie turned her head to see a sword coming towards them, ducking down to the floor as Williams sword passed her head.

"God Damnit!" Brooke said getting hit with the sword as she was devirtualized.

"No!" William said placing his hand out summoning his sword back, but soon stopped when he saw Rosalie standing on the sword with a smirk.

"Not this time!" Rosalie said whipping both swords at William as they hit and he turned into red smoke and went down to the digital sea.

"Good job Rosalie, the others are finished and it's time to bring you in." Jeremy said.

"Alright" Rosaile said as she was devirtualized and brought back to earth.

_**Wow, Rosalie kicked ass didn't she? lol**_

_**Well now that you know that Rosalie is back there will be more fighting in store for out heroes!**_

_**I just wanted to say thank you readers for supporting me and my story!**_

_**I need somehelp with naming some new sectors or replikas like the one that enhances both fire and Swordsman's powers.**_

_**I will also need help for if there (is, are) going to be new sectors then I will need some new monsters please.**_

_**Ok the next chapter will be only focused on Brooke, Cassie, and Zoey about planning and such.**_

_**From now on I will be writing about the replikas! I have been keeping up with the new episodes of Code Lyoko so i'm not going to forget anything!**_

_**Please read and review!**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Beach

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, sadly Moonscape does! But I do own Brooke, Cassie, Zoey, William's Clan, & the idea. Rosalie is owned by Have-A-Cookie who let's me use her. This chapter is dedicated to Have-A-Cookie, Alteris, Mistfaires39 & LyokoLuva for writing kick ass stories!_**

**_Oh and before I forget, this chapter will souly be based on Brooke, Cassie, Zoey, Williams Clan, and such!_**

**_Ch.7 The Beach_**

It was the hottest day in the month of May as three girls were walking side by side towards the back, towels in hand. The girl on the right side was an inch smaller than the others, her hair was pink. This girls name was Zoey and she was carrying the umbrella that they were going to be under.

The middle girl who was about four inches taller than Zoey, but was about the same height as the girl next to her. This girls hair was darkesh-brown, her name was Cassie and she was carrying the bag that contained suntan lotion goggles and such.

Now the girl next to Cassie was slightly taller than her. The girls hair was brownish-red, her name was Brooke and she was carrying just a camera.

"With all that data the scyphozoa stole from their sub and from Aelita, the replika's are almost complete!" Cassie said with a smirk, putting her bag down.

"Finally! I can't wait to see the new and improved replikas...oh maybe we'll have our own that'll boost our powers!" Zoey said with a smile as she put the umbrella down and opened it.

"Don't forget ladies that we have a job to do, and that is to stop those foolish warriors from stopping us!" Brooke said with a smirk as she flipped her hair behind her head and looked around.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Cassie said opening her bag as objects were thrown out of them and nearly hit Zoey. When objects were not being thrown, Cassie lifted a small metalix box." My brother gave me something that could help us out!" she said opening the box to reveal three more rings.

"Um, no offense Cassie...but we have rings of our own!" Zoey said putting her hand up showing her ring.

"Yeah I know that...but he said that we shouldn't worry along with the fact that he had that 'I'm-planning-something-big' smirk on!" Cassie said receaving shivers down her spine.

"Who cares right now...the important thing right now is that we have a day off, so let's enjoy it!" Brooke said with a smile which caused Cassie and Zoey to stare at her with their mouths opened in amazement.

"Are...are you alright? Do you have a fevor or something?" Zoey questioned placing her hand on Brooke's forehead and the other one on her own for a minute.

"Yes i'm alright, but if you don't remove your hand, you won't be!" Brooke said with a devilish smile.

"She's ok..." Cassie said with a laugh as Zoey was hiding behind her with fear.

"Now...let's enjoy this freedom while it lasts!" Brooke said with a smile as she ran towards the sea along with Cassie and Zoey behind. What the girls didn't know was that when Cassie opened the metalix box the rings let out a small signal that didn't get their attentions but it had gotten three individuals attention.

**_I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to start with the replikas!_**

**_I would love it if you people, the readers, put a good word about me or something to your friends or your reviews because I could apprechiate the reviews!_**

**_Oh, I have started a new story and it's titled Out With The Old And In With The New?. It's based on Danny Phantom's movie with the asteriod, her parents and the town finding out that her was Danny Phantom and where Danny and Sam FINALLY KISS!_**

**_Please Review!_**


	9. Chapter 8: To The Forest Replika, We Go!

**_Diclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, sadly MonScope Owns it! But on the bright side I do own Brooke Cassie, Zoey, Williams Clan, thier vehicles, and enything else I can think of!_**

**_Ch.8 To The Forest Replika, We Go!_**

_Kadic-Girls Dorm-1:30 a.m_

A shadowy figure walked down the hallway, quietly, making sure that it didn't awake anyone. The figure soon stopped at one of the doors, the hand reached for the handel and soon opened it slowly not waking up the residence. The signal was still in it's head. When the dor was opened a good amount, the figure walked in to see Zoey who was half on the bed and half off(AN: Her head to waist is on the floor while her legs are on the bed), Cassie who's right leg was off the bed and Broke who was facing the wall.

The figure turned to the computer desk, seeing the metalix box. The cover opened as the figure grabbed the ring in the middle, once the ring was removed the eye in the middle glowed orange. The ring attached itself to the finger as a X.A.N.A mark appeared on the wrist. Soon the figure left the room and went back into it's own room.

_So, one ring down. Two more to go._ Brooke thought as she had been awakened by the figure when it opened the door. _This will get more interesting!_ She thought before going back to sleep.

_Kadic-Girl Dorm-1hr. & 30 minutes before school_

"No,no,no,no! It's gone!" Cassie said fliping out, not only had she gotten up and showered but she completely forgot to notice that the metalix box was opened and the middle ring was gone.

"mmm...Cassie, what's wrong now? You had the dream about flying monkeys taking over the world again?" Zoey questioned as she sat up in her bed scratching her head with a yawn. She now knew why people don't sleep on floors.

"Hey, that day will come, so don't come to me crying when it does!" Cassie said crossing her arms" and one of the rings are gone!"

"That's not possible, no one has ever been in our room!" Zoey said now out of her bed stretching, she quickly moved to Cassie's side seeing that the ring was truely gone.

"Calm down you two!" Brooke said getting out of her bed with a yawn.

"And why should we!?" Cassie replied.

"Because I may know who has it, so we have a new addition to the clan!" Brooke said moving to the closet and grabbed what she needed for the shower.

"Huh, what you talking about!?" Zoey questioned giving Brooke a confused look.

"You'll find out, at the forest replika!" Brooke said before walking out.

_Lyoko Group-Past classed-Lunch time_

" I found something very weird in the digital sea!" Jeremy said looking at his labtop.

"What is it?" Yumi questioned.

"It appears to be another sector...so we'll need to go now!" Jeremy said standing up from his spot and closed his labtop.

"Aww, I really wanted to eat!" Odd complained.

"When do you not want to eat Odd?" Ulrich questioned.

"Can you two stop fighting for once?" Aelita questioned with a hint of irratation in her voice.

"Sorry" Odd and Ulrich said in comparison.

"Wait, where's Rosalie?" Odd questioned.

"I don't know..." Aelita replied.

"We can't wait for her let's go!" Jeremy said as the group ran out of the cafe. Within that time the figure walked out of the cafe and towards the woods as it disappeared in a stream of data that would soon appear in the forest replika later.

_Lyoko-Sector 5_

The four lyoko warriors were soon virtualized in Sector five, when the sphere stopped spinning and the entrence opened they were off.

"I've added a navagation system to the skid, so it should be easy to find the replika!" Jeremy said no the intercom.

"Thanks Jeremy" Aelita said as they arrived at the elevator which they jumped on and soon arrived at the skid.

The group got in their respective circle with Aelita being the driver. They left sector 5 and soon arrived in the digital sea. It was quiet, to quiet for the warriors likings.

"Everything looks fine Jeremy!" Aelita said while making sure that she was right.

"That's good, you'll be approaching the replika in a few minutes." Jeremy replied with a sigh.

"Finally, a nice and peaceful ride!" Yumi said with a smile.

"I agree!" Ulrich replied.

"I think X.A.N.A. finally gave up a break!" Odd commented as the once blue and calmful water turned into a red and angered color as two kongres and a shark came into sight."Or maybe not..."

"Odd...when we land, you are so dead!" Ulrich said with a hint of pissed off in his voice.

"Fight now, argue later!" Aelita said releasing their pods from the skid.

"I agree with Aelita!" Yumi said as she was chasing the shark.

"Fine then" Ulrich said chasing one of the kongres, when his pod locked on to the kongre he fired his torpedo's and watched it turn into dust.

"But I didn't mean to do it!" Odd complained as he fired his torpedoes at the kongre and watched it turn to dust as well.

"Odd and Ulrich, Yumi needs help!" Aelita said over the pods speakers.

"We're on our way!" Odd and Ulrich said at the same time yet again.

"This is so starting to piss me off!" Yumi said as she was down to her last torpedo, because of the fact that the shark dodged her other two.

"Need any help?" Ulrich questioned as he and Odd appeared at Yumi's side.

"I would appreciate it!" Yumi answered.

"On three!" Odd said as the three got the shark on lock.

"Three!" Yumi said as they pressed the red button and fired their tarpedoes on the shark as it soon turned to dust.

"Return to ship." Aelita spoke as Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd returned to the skid.

The group soon appeared at the replika, but they couldn't get in because of the fact that it was locked. Seeing this as a downer, Jeremy told Aelita to place her hand on the small screen to her right. Aelita did as Jeremy asked and the small screen started to scan her hand, the next thing amazed the warriors as a pink beam shot out of the skid and hit the X.A.N.A mark. The pink beam soon faded as the X.A.N.A mark glowed for a second and started to open. Aelita moved the skid into the replika as it locked itself again.

The skid soon emerged from the digital sea and floated up to the replika's surface. The group let out a gasp as they looked only to see the forest sector.

"Jeremy, i'm sending you a visual!" Aelita said presing some buttons sending Jeremy images.

"It's the forest sector, but from what i'm looking at, it's the only sector." Jeremy said typing on the computer to see where the tower is, but stopped looking when Aelita tld him that it was right next to him.

"Is it me, or do I see Cassie?" Ulrich questioned.

"It's just you, there is no way that she could have followed up!" Yumi replied as she had a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"No, Ulrich's right because I also see Brooke!" Odd said with a hint of fear in his voice from the two black and blue marks Brooke gave him.

"Brace yourselves!" Aelita said and no sooner have those words left her mouth the skid got hit with a massive fire attack.

"Becareful! The skid just lost twentyfive percent of its sheilds!" Jeremy said.

"Gotcha. Odd and I will go into the tower, while Yumi and Ulrich stay behind to protect the skid!" Aelita said pressing buttons.

"Alrighty princess!" Odd said with a grin.

"Sure, i'd like to give them a can of butt kicking!" Yumi said.

"I agree with Yumi!" Ulrich said.

"Alright, here we go!" Aelita said pressing two more buttons as the skid locked onto the tower and a pink beam shot at it, Ulrich and Yumi were sent down to the ground while Aelita and Odd were sent into the tower to search and destroy the supercomputer.

_Forest Sector Replika_

Ulrich and Yumi appeared infront of the skid in one piece which they were greatful for!

"Welcome to the forest replika." Cassie said with a smirk.

"Wait...there's something wrong here!" Yumi said looking around.

"Where's...oh no!" Ulrich said just realizing that Zoey was awaiting for Aelita and Odd in the real world.

"Oh yes...you lose!" Brooke smirked as she put her hand out and an ice dagger appeared.

"I call Ulrich!" Cassie said with a smirk as both of them brought their swords out.(_A/N: Ulrich unshealted his, while Cassie formed hers_)

"Then that leaves Yumi for me...but before we start...where's Rosalie?" Brooke questioned for the fact that she would have loved to fight against her instead of Yumi.

"Even if we knew, we would never tell you!" Yumi said bringing her fans out.

"Enough chit-chat, let's fight!" Cassie said charging at Ulrich, clashing swords with each other.

_Meanwhile_

"Odd, I told you to wait!" Aelita yelled at Odd as they were both running away from Zoey and an army of robotic spiders.

"I said that I was sorry!" Odd said for the twentyith time.

They turned a corner and spotted a door, seeing as how they had some good distance from Zoey and her army of robotic spiders, they hid in it. Silence surrounded them until noises were heard along with foot steps, within seconds the noise left and they exited the room. Sighing with relief, Odd and Aelita boked it for the SuperComputer. What they didn't know was that Zoey planned this from the start and would let them destroy the supercomputer, knowing that it would help the girls more and not the warriors.

_Outside the Replika Tower_

"Yumi, Ulrich, your down to less than half of your life points!" Jeremy said wondering why Brooke and Cassie didn't devirtualized them easily.

"Thanks for the update Jeremy!" Yumi said blocking one of Brookes ice daggers.

"Soon you'll be down to nothing!" Brooke smirked as she stopped her attack.

"We'll see about that!" Ulrich said managing to kick Cassie in the stomach and backflipped to Yumi.

"And the best thing is, that we won't need to get our hands dirty!" Cassie also smirked as her fire swords dissappeared.

"What do you me-"Ulrich was interupted as something hit him in the back and devirtualized him.

"Ulrich!" Yumi said turning around and stood there in shock looking at the figure.

The figure was covered from neck to toe in some kind of old Greece clothing made from fur, in it's right hand held a hammer, reassembling Thor's hammer. The figure had some kind of mask on that looked like it belonged from the renisaunce time period. The figure's left hand went up to the mask and removed it. This caused Yumi to stand in shock and gasped at the same time.

"Sissi!?" Was the last words Yumi said before getting devirtualized from an attack in the back. Before Yumi devirtualized completely she saw a weird type of boomerange with spikes around it returned to Sissi.

_Inside the Replika Tower_

"Hurry up princess, there coming!" Odd said firing herlazer arrows at the army of mechanical spiders.

"Alright! Energy Field!" Aelita said as a pink orb formed on her hand and was sent at the computer as it sparked and exploded.

"Mission Complete, time to bring you back in with some news!" Jeremy said bringing them back to the replika and back home.

_Factory_

"You can't really be serious!?" Aelita said with a shocked look.

"Yeah...Sissi's on their side!" Ulrich said still feeling slight pain on his back from earlier.

"Now, this will be a difficult mission to shut X.A.N.A down!" Jeremy said pinching the bridge on his nose.

_**Alright...now that was such a suspenceful chapter...I think...I bet you were all shocked thinking that the masked figure was Really Rosalie!! But two bad it would be a good idea but I already thought of it being Sissi!**_

_**The next two chapters will be a two part...and it is going to be a REALLY REALLY SUSPENCEFUL Chapter! The only person that I have giving the information and the idea to is Alteris! So don't go asking one or both of us what's going to happen because I will personally hunt you down with one of my chick friends...and you don't really want to know what she will do to you!**_

_**Read and Review please...I also have another story in the making, plus read and review my Danny Phantom one!**_

_**Oh...and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Bring Me To Life Part I

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, but I will fight for that right! But I do own Brooke, Cassie, Zoey, the clan, their vehicles, and the idea!...Well some of this also belongs to Alteris for helping me out on this story and for my new story Ben 10: The Dark Omnitrix!_**

"Is it me or are the Warriors getting more stronger?" Zoey questioned as her, Cassie, Brooke, and Sissi walked into their new room from breaking the wall down and kept the two dressers.

"I think that they are! But I am so glad that we stopped them before destroying the desert replica!" Cassie said with a yawn.

"I still can't believe that any of this is real!" Sissi said yawning because of Cassie as they all got in their respective beds.

"For the tenth millionth time Sissi, WE KNOW!" Brooke said somehow hitting Sissi with a pillow.

"Well sorry!" Sissi said shutting the lights off and climbing under her blankets.

Cassie's eyes shot up as her body did as well."The school concert is tomorrow!!"

"No way, I forgot about that!" Zoey said with a gasp.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow, right now let's go to sleep!" Brooke said falling asleep.

"Alright..." Cassie said as she soon fell asleep.

_**Kadic Academy-2:oo a.m-Two different dorms**_

Two limp bodies were tossing and turning, there dreams were being entwined with one another. The dream soon turned into a premonition. A fight was going on as one fight stopped, the winner turned to another fight and shot the opponent sending it down to the bottom. A beam of light soon appeared and disappeared. The premonition soon ended with the two bodies bolting up in their beds, one was screaming while the other was trying to calm down the adrenaline.

"It was only a dream." They said at the same time. This time the one that screamed was now crying.

**_Afternoon-girls Dorm_**

A yawn escaped Cassie's lips as she was rubbing her eyes, getting them focused her eyes widened at the time. "I'M LATE!" she said jumping off her bed and the door soon opened as Brooke walked in.

"Oh good, your up! I thought that I would had to drag your butt down the stairs!" Brooke said with a smirk.

"That was so not funny, and why didn't you wake me up? I'm la-" Cassie said crashing to the ground, her jeans were halfway on, along with her legs in the air towards her face as it repeatedly kicked her in the forehead.

"That looked like that had to hurt! and besides, Jim told us that classes were cancelled because of the school concert." Brooke said putting one hand through her hair.

"Yes it did hurt, and I really need to come up with a song and something to wear with it!" Cassie said now standing and wiping her forehead from the kicks she gave herself.

"I got the perfect idea!" Brooke said with a grin as she made her way towards Cassie.

"I don't like that look on your face Brooke!" Casie said backing up into a corner, she was scared of what Brooke had in store for her. She soon screamed when Brooke got an inch away from her and everyone heard her scream.

"She got clothing raped!" Zoey and Sissi said looking at each other.

**_Gymnasium_**

The seats were filled with students, the singers were in the back getting prepared for the performance. The singers were with their band talking about how it was going to go and such. The lights went down as a single spot light was on the stage. Mr. Delmas walked out of the darkness and stopped at the microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, welcome to the first school concert ever. Even though you didn't have a choice in the matter!" The principle said.

A moment later a white haired man walked into the spot light, he was wearing a red t-shirt and baggy pants with a chain hanging over it. This caused everyone to gasp.

"You all might know me, some might now. My name is Chris from the subdigitals and today I will be your judge while i'm here visiting my uncle." Chris said with a smile as the stidents looked behind them and just stared at Jim.

"What?" Jim said trying to look innocent, but failed miserably at it.

"Ah hem. Since I will be judging this school concert, the winner will be the opening performer for our next concert that's coming up!" Chris said as everyone in the audience and backstage gasped, some were speachless and some fainted.

"Now, before we begin I would like to remind you students that any bad or inappropriate behavior will cause one weeks worth of detention!" Mr. Delmas quickly stated making the students think twice.

"Alrighty, nw let's get this party started!" Chris said making a fist and throwing it in the air. When the roar died down he announced the first performers.

An hour later, there was just two performers left. Sissi's band called Sissi Rocks, and Brooke, Cassie, and Zoeys band called The Elements. The three allowed Sissi's band to go first as she song _Not Like That._

"Thank you Sissi, now for the final performance, please give them around of applause fot The Elements!" Chris said with a smile as he got off the stage and the curtains rolled up. He was hoping that they were much better than Sissi because of the fact that he had a major headache from Sissi's voice!

Brooke was holding a guitar while Zoey was at the drums, the microphone was alone as Cassie just hid behind the curtain.

"Cassie come on!" Brooke said giving Cassie death glares.

"No, I don't want to!" Cassie said realizing that she had stage fright.

"Cassie 'Inaiz' Dunbar, either you come out willingly or I will drag you out here by your hair!" Brooke threatened Cassie as she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" Cassie sighed admitting defeat.

"Good girl." Brooke said with a smirk.

Cassie walked into the spot light as the boys let out a gasp. Cassie was wearing a black shirt revealing her bellybutton, she was wearing booty shorts that stopped at her thighs. Her hair was in a pony tail along with the fact that she was wearing high heels.

Cassie approached the microphone with a gulp as she looked around the audience. Closing her eyes she let a sigh escape her lips as she was now ready. Pointing her finger at Brooke and Zoey, they started playing their instruments.

_I saw him dancing there  
By the record machine  
I knew he must have  
Been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And I could tell  
It wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me_

During the slight pause, Cassie moved her left hand towards her hair and pulled the ponytail down, this caused everyone even Brooke and Zoey to gasp at Cassie. No one has ever seen her with her hair down, it went halfway down her body and stopped at her chest.

_Singin'_

_I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
Take the time  
And dance with me_

_Ow_

_He smiled, so I got up  
And asked for his name  
"But that don't matter," he said  
"'Cause it's all the same"  
I said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone"  
And next we  
Were moving on  
And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were moving on  
And singin' that  
Same old song  
Yeah, with me_

_Singin'_

_I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
So come on take the time  
And dance with me_

_Ow_

_I love rock 'n' roll yeah  
'Cause it soothes  
My soul yeah_

_I love rock 'n' roll  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I said, "Can I take you home  
Where we can be alone"  
And next we  
Were moving on  
And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were movin on  
And singin' that  
Same old song  
Yeah, with me_

_Singin'_

_I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox  
Baby_

_I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and  
Take the time and  
Dance with me_

_I love rock 'n' roll  
(I love rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Ooh)  
So come on  
Take the time  
And dance with me  
(Dance with me)_

The Lyoko Gang was so caught up in the song that they soon snapped out of it and headed towards the factory, they thought that it would be a perfect chance to destroy the desert replica without any fights!

_I love rock 'n' roll  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(I said)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(So dance with me)  
So come on  
Take the time and  
Dance with me  
(Dance with me ooh)_

_I love rock 'n' roll  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime  
In the jukebox baby  
(Oh, ooh)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Ooh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
(Dance with me)  
Dance with me_

_I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime  
__In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Oh)  
So come and  
Take the time and  
Dance with me_

The audience was amazed at Cassie as they started cheering and whistling at her. They didn't care if they get detention or not. Chris appeared from the darkness yet again.

"Well that was a great concert and I will decide who the winner is tomorrow!" Chris said with a smile as he left the gym and soon the school grounds to think it over.

"We have a job to do!" Zoey said as her, Cassie, Brooke and Sissi went to an isolated place and turned into digital data and left for Lyoko.

_**Lyoko-Desert Replica**_

"Hurry up you guys. I don't know when they'll appear!" Jeremy said checking the screen.

"We're almost there!" Aelita said in the skid, they were almost hooked up, that was, until a giant ice wall covered the main tower.

"Not so fast!" Brooke said removing her hand from the ground.

"Thought you could destory this replica during the concert did you?" Cassie questioned making her fire swords appear.

"You should have known better that we would have faught back!" Zoey said taking her stance.

"Yeah!" Sissi said taking her hammer out.

"Guys, it looks like the only way to get rid of the desert replica, is to fight them!" Jeremy said with a sigh.

"I call Zoey!" Odd said.

"I get Cassie!" Ulrich said with a sigh.

"I got Brooke!" Yumi said.

"Then it looks like I got Sissi!" Aelita said pressing buttons as they were transported to the replica.

"Stick to the fighter!" Yumi said as they went to their 'called' opponents.

**_Yumi & Brooke's fight_**

"This time, your going down!" Yumi said bringing her fans out.

"In your dreams!" Brooke said with a smirk.

The two soon broke out into a fight, fans were thrown along with ice daggers, each other was thrown along with curses. The amazing thing was that Yumi and Brooke were down to 30 Life Points.

"Your pretty good..." Brooke said slightly out of breath.

"Your not...so bad...youself!" Yumi replied in the same state as Brooke.

They were just about to go at it again but stopped when they heard a scream and now they were wided eyed.

**_Aelita & Sissi's fight_**

"I never thought that you would join X.A.N.A's side!" Aelita said putting her hands out to the side.

"Oh, well I did and i'm glad I did!" Sissi said slamming her hammer down on the ground as a bolt of thunder raced towards Aelita.

"Energy Field!" Aelita said as two pink energy orbs appeared at her hands, she then threw them at Sissi. Both attacks hit each other as they both lost 40 Life Points.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Sissi said bringing out her boomerange with spikes, she threw it at Aelita who ducked down at the first hit.

"Is that the best you got?" Aelita questioned throwing an energy field at Sissi as Aelita got hit in the back.

"Nope." Sissi said with a smirk. They were just about to attack again as they heard a scream which made them stop and looked in shock!

_**Odd & Zoey's Fight**_

"How's my little friend?" Zoey said with a smirk.

"I'm not your little friend! Laser Arrow!" Odd said shooting two arrows at Zoey who only took the hit loosing 10 Life Points.

"That tickled!" Zoey said with a smirk as she swung her bell infront of her sending Odd back a foot while losing 40 Life Points.

"That hurt!" Odd said rubbing his arms.

"That's just the start of things!" Zoey said with a smirk sending another wave.

"Not so fast!" Odd said glowing purple as time slowed down. He looked amazed and switched places with Zoey and shot rounds of arrows. Time soon regained it's rightful speed.

"Oh shit!" Zoey said realizing what just happened and was soon devirtualized.

Odd took this chance and soon turned around and fired a laser arrow at someone but soon regretted it!

**_Ulrich & Cassie's Fight_**

"I hope you improved Ulrich!" Cassie said with a smirk as she lounged herself at him.

"You'll see!" Ulrich said bringing his swords out and blocked her swords just in time.

"It seems you can block better!" Cassie said kicking Ulrich in the stomach and backflipped towards the edge of the replica. She started twirling her swords in place as a fire circle enveloped them."Let's see if you can handle this!" Cassie said throwing them at Ulrich.

"Easy!" Ulrich said swinging his swords at them only to see them move to the sides and hit him.

"Easy you say?" Cassie said with a laugh. It soon turned into a gasp as she got hit by one of Odd's arrows. She let out a scream as she fell off the land and towards the digital sea.

To Be Continued...

**_Duh Duh Dunnnnn... It's a cliff hanger right there! I hope you were all surprised with what happened and from Cassie acctually letting her hair down for the first time since day one at Kadic!_**

**_If you all want to make predictions about what's going to happen in part two please tell me! Except for you Alteris!!!! You know what's going to happen because we were talking about this chapter and such!_**

**_Please read and review and Happy Belated New Years!_**


	11. Chapter 10: Bring Me To Life Part II

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, MoonScope does! But I do own Brooke, Cassie, Zoey, Sissi's Lyoko form, Williams Clan, the vehicles and the Idea!_**

_A/N: Alrighty, since I said that this would be a two part chapter...Well I lied!Insert Evil laughter It shall be a three part chapter! oh and since I feel like it I give Alteris, MistFairie39, Have-A-Cookie, & LyokoLuva to use Cassie or anyone of my other characters from my other stories! Oh...and one more thing before we begin the story, I did my best for the beginning in Cassie's Point Of View...so please tell me how good it was?? Pretty please?_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Last Time on Code Lyoko:_

_Two different people's dreams entwined as they both saw just a glimps of the future. Brooke, Cassie, and Zoey signed up for the school soncert and Cassie rocked out! They soon go to the desert replika and fights broke out! But everything changed when a scream could be heard along with seeing Cassie fall over the edge and right into the Digital Sea!_

**_Cassie's P.O.V_**

_I can't believe it, I just can't!_ I thought to myself as Odd's arrows just hit my shoulders and pushed me off the edge. I thought that this was the end of me once my body went down beneath the land with my arms above me. I stopped falling, but dangling, when I felt someone grab my wrist, looking up my eyes widened. It was Ulrich, he's the one that just saved me!

"Hold on!" Ulrich said to me as I grabbed his arm.

I thought I was saved...but I wasn't! Both our hands were slipping from one another, and with each second passing I could feel myself slipping even more!

"I'm slipping!" I cried out to him in fear, I didn't want my life to end like this!

"I won't let you fall!" Ulrich said trying to comfort me in anymeans possible. But that didn't stop our hands!

In a matter of mere seconds after Ulrich's words escaped his mouth, our hands slipped fast enough and I started to fall more rapidly towards my doom. The last thing I heard before hitting the digital sea was Ulrich yelling 'No'

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

It just seemed that all time stopped for everyone as they saw a beam of light shot out from below them. A growl could be heard as everyone turned to Brooke and were surprised to see her with an blue aura.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Brooke said in a type of voice that almost sounded like Satan, as it scared everyone even Sissi.

"Brooke...calm down!" Sissi said sounding scared. She didn't know wheither or not to walk towards Brooke or to just back off.

"No I won't! He killed her!" Brooke said pointing her finger at Odd.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't even know that she was towards the edge!" Odd said scared for his life right now.

"That doesn't change anything!" Brooke said with a yell as the ice protecting the tower moved off it and towards Brooke. When the ice was next to her it started to change it's shape into an ice dragon.

"Holy Shit!" everyone except for Brooke said as the ice dragon moved towards Odd. The dragon started to flapp its wings and bombarded Odd with ice daggers.

"Return to the skid, NOW!" Jeremy said over the intercom as Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi didn't argue and soon left the desert replika for the second time.

"Brooke, calm down! They left!" Sissi said reassurancing her.

At that time, Brooke seemed to calm down and soon devirtualized herself as Sissi let out a sigh and soon followed.

**_Kadic Academy-Boys Dorm-Midnight_**

The moonlight shined down through a window in Ulrich and Odd's room. Odd was snoring as usual, while Ulrich was tossing and turning in his bed. He woke up with a startle as he swiped the sweat off his forehead. His dream had consisted of the events that happened just hours ago!

A knock came from his door, getting up rom his bed he opened the door to find Jeremy standing there with a look of shock, amazement and tiredness.

"What do you want Jeremy?" Ulrich questioned as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"I got an idea on how to bring Cassie back from oblivion!" Jeremy said.

"And that would be what, Jer?" Ulrich questioned.

"I don't know what I didn't think of this earlier. We could have Aelita go through the files of the people that have virtualized in Lyoko and use code: Earth to bring her back...but on our side!" Jeremy said with a smile.

"What!? Then we shuld do it first thing in the morning, since we don't have school!" Ulrich said ready to go anytime.

"Right!" Jeremy said with a smile as they said their goodnight to each other.

Don't worry Cassie...we'll bring you back! Ulrich thought to himself as he fell asleep.

_**The next Day-Lyoko**_

"Alright you guys. We only have one shot at this!" Jeremy said over the intercom as the others just arrived at Sector 5.

"We understand!" Yumi said.

"Let's go!" Ulrich said as soon as the celestrial dome stopped.

"Right!" Aelita nodded as they all started to run.

"Now when Aelita starts the process, you three will need to guard her! We only have one shot at this!" Jeremy warned the group as he started to get the desert sector way tower ready.

"We understand for the tenth time!" Odd said with a slight snicker.

It had only takenthe group a short time to get to the moving elevator and made it to the outer shell of Sector five, where they always get their data.

"Alright...here I go!" Aelita told them as she started going through files.

_**Meanwhile at School**_

It was all but peaceful in Brooke, Zoey, and Sissi's room, somewere still crying, sniffing and such. They all felt like someone had been stabbing them in their hearts. A knock soon came to the door as Zoey was the only one to get up from her bed and opened it. She was face to face with Chris and Jim.

"Yes?" Zoey said in a low voice, she didn't want them to start asking questions about her red eyes and such.

"I would like to congradulate you, Brooke, and Cassie for being the winners!" Chris said with a smile. When he saw her eyes watering, he thought it was tears of joy!

"Thank...you..." Zoey said before she closed the door on Chris and Jim. Turning around to Brooke and Sissi, Zoey wiped her eyes and now had a serious face on.

"Who was at the door?" Brooke questioned finally coming out of her own little world and looked away from the window to Zoey.

"It was Chris, we won and we need to find a way to bring Cassie back!" Zoey said walking towards her labtop, opened it and started to type.

"What? how?" Sissi questioned giving Zoey a confused look.

"Zoey, we saw Cassie fall into the digital sea ourselves! Along with the fact that we saw the beam!" Brooke remarked knowing that if there wasn't any beam of light right after Cassie fell in, then she would be alive!

"Brooke, she's alive! I can feel it!" Zoey said somewhat in a smoothing voice.

"She's dead Zoey! Cassie is dead and there is no-" Brooke got cut off as her right cheek stung. Her hand went to her still stinging cheek and looked at Zoey.

"I...I'm sorry...but you need to pull yourself together!" Zoey said, tears started to fall back down her face.

"Zoey...your labtop is flipping out!" Sissi said now noticing Zoey's labtop showing a bunch of zeros and ones. A face soon appeared on it in darkness.

"_The one you seek is out of your reach...Come to Nyris to revie the one you love!"_ the voice said as it soon disappeared, but coordinates were left behind in it's place.

"Let's go!" Zoey said programming the coordinates into their rings and soon turned into digital data and left.

_**Sector Five**_

"Almost done, and complete! Now let's head to the desert sector way tower!" Aelita said closing the files.

"Alright here are your vehicles and..." Jeremy said as a red exclamation point popped up.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich questioned when the vehicles didn't virtualize.

"Guys, change of plans. Your going to someplace called Nyris!" Jeremy said putting the same coordinates into the skid.

"Right, let's go!" Aelita said motivating Odd and Yumi, and off they were to Nyris to bring Cassie back!

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__**Alrighty! I decided to make this into a three part chapter :P So just deal with it!**_

_**So, I bet your wondering who's face that was! I won't tell you until Part three! So me and Alteris were talking awhile ago and such so Cassie has new weapons and she has a new outfit along with a very NEW Sector! Yay!!**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

_**Oh and I have midterms from today until tuesday,well not unless Clinton doesn't have any school on friday because of the snow storm and such. But what I wanted to tell you guys was that I am more that 75 Percent done with chapter 11!! D So be expecting it maybe tomorrow or on Friday!**_


	12. Chapter 11: Bring Me To Life Part III

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko...yet...Moonscope does...for the time being! But I do own the usual people(Brooke, Cassie, and Zoey), Cassie's Brand new and Kick Ass Outfit! Alteris owns her new weapons except one, along with the full knowledge of owning Nysis, Sahra, Erethyr, & Ymir.**_

A/N: I would like to thank my faithful reviewer(s) for reading this story and such! I was having a really hard time with this three part chapter and such, but my good pal Alteris helped me out alot, so I award him with the Golden Krazy Taco Award which I own more copies of! Now on to the story!Inserts Gir singing the Doom Song  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**Previously on Code Lyoko:**_

_Two dreams entwined with one another as they saw a glimpse of the future. The gang tried to destroy the desert sector replika withour anyfights but was foiled. During the fight Odd's arrows hit Cassie and made her fall over the edge! Odd faced the full fury of Brooke's ice powers! Trying to bring Cassie back to life both groups got an image on their screens telling them to go to Nysis to bring back the lost one!_

"Jeremy, we're ready!" Aelita said as they were each on their respective transporter spots infront of the Skid.

"Alright, here you go!" Jeremy said typing on the supercomputer as the group were now in the skid.

"Coordinates set, power at maximum. We're ready to go!" Aelita said leaving the docking bay and left towards Lyoko. As soon as they left sector five, the skid plummitted into the digital sea.

"I wonder who sent us that message." Yumi said loking around the digital sea.

"I don't know..." Aelita said putting her finger on her chin.

"Maybe it was Cassie!" Ulrich said thinking of possibilities.

"It couldn't be her...could it?" Odd questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Who knows? But going to this Nysis might give us some answers on our questions!" Jeremy said typing onthe supercomputer trying to get a visual of the place to analyze it before any trouble happens.

"Jeremy, we're entering Nysis right about now!" Aelita said as the skid emerged from the digital sea and floated towards the surfage.A/N: Alrighty, since I was in school and there were no computers so much as near me...I was trying my best to describe Sahra, Erethyr, Nysis and Ymir!

The group arrived at the surfage to see such a wonderful sight, there were trees, opened fields, cenitars and so on. What made the group stop sight seeing was the battle going on down below them. A gasp left their mouths as they saw William and Brooke attacking a girl that held a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Zoey and Sissi were attacking another girl with Falchions as weapons. The two girls were protecting this small flame that was just about ready to go out.

Seeing as how the girls were outnumbered, Aelita started to push buttons as they were all energized out of the skid and now on Nysis.

"Sahra, a little help would be good right about now!" The girl said blocking Zoey and Sissi's attacks the best she can while losing lifepoints.

"Erethyr I would, but it's either keep my shield where it is to protect the flame or to move it and let the flame be destroyed or captured!" Sahra told Erethyr as she was also doing the best that she can!

"Good point!" Erethyr nodded at that comment, she was just about to block Sissi's boomerage, but it didn't hit her as it was hit with an arrow and soon disappeared.

"Have no fear, the good guys are here!" Odd said trying to make a funny which caused everyone to groan.

"Odd and Ulrich go after Zoey and Sissi!" Aelita commanded as they nodded."Yumi and I will take care of Brooke and William!" Aelita commanded yet again as they went after them.

**_TagTeam Battle: Odd and Ulrich vs. Zoey and Sissi_**

"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled as he shot a round of arrows at Zoey who backflipped away but managed to get hit twice.

"You may have beaten me last time, but not this time!" Zoey said whipping her bell out and swoung it, making the ground shoot towards them.

"Jump!" Ulrich said as he and Odd jumped over the ground only to be hit with lightning.

"Odd, Ulrich, you both just lost 40 lifepoints!" Jeremy said over the intercom.

"Hey Odd...how does double team sound to you?" Ulrich questioned hoping that Odd knew what he was talking about.

"I'm ready whenever your ready!" Odd said with a smirk.

"Nice try!" Zoey said swinging her bell again as the ground shot at them with Sissi's lightning right behind.

"Now!" Ulrich said grabbing Odd's arm and supersprinted towardsd them as Odd used his newest powers to stop time. They both jumped over the ground and away from the lightning as they each hit Zoey and Sissi.

Odd stopped his power as they were now behind them, and in one second they became bits of data and were devirtualized.

"Great job!" The boys said to each other with a smile.

Erethyr stood there in shock at the events that just took place. _They're the ones!_ she thought to herself looking at Odd and Ulrich.

**_MeanWhile-TagTeam Battle: Yumi and Aelita vs. Brooke and William_**

"Who invited you!?" Brooke said with a glare as her ice dagger was stopped before it hit Sahra by one of Aelita's Energy Fields.

"That's none of your concern!" Yumi stated pulling her fans out.

"Oh it is!" William said with a smirk.

"No really, it's not!" Aelita said putting her hands to her sides as pink orbs appeared in them.

"For XANA!" William said raising his sword in the air.

"For LYOKO!" Aelita yelled as she flung several orbs at him.

"Payback time!" Brooke said firing ice daggers at Yumi.

"Your wrong!" Yumi said putting her fans in the way blocking the attacks. When she had an opening, Yumi threw her fans at Brooke as Brooke did the same thing. Both of them lost twenty lifepoints.

"It's time that we take out the garbage!" Aelita said as she kneeled down and started using her Lyoko power. The ground below Brooke and William started to shake and then broke apart, this distracted them as Yumi threw her fans at them and used her Lyoko Power to make it hit them more than once and caused them to devirtualized.

"Now that's wht you call girl power!" Yumi said giving a high five to Aelita.

Sahra looked at Yumi and Aelita her eyes widened. _They're the ones!_ she thought to herself as Odd, Ulrich and Erethyr walked up to them. She pulled Erethyr aside.

"There the ones!" Sahra and Erethyr said at the same time and gasped. They stopped talking to one another and looked at the group.

"Thank you for all of your help warriors!" Sahra said with a smile.

"Don't mention it! My name is Aelita, my friends Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd." Aelita said pointing to them.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Erethyr and this is Sahra." Erethyr said pointing to Sahra.

"It's nice to meet you as well...but if you don't mind me asking, why are you protecting that flame?" Yumi questioned pointing to the flame that barely had any light for it.

"That flame is Cassie's programming!" Sahra said.

"What!? That's Cassie!" Ulrich questioned in shock.

"Yes, and time is running out for her!" Erethyr said with a hint of sadness.

"What can we do to help?" Odd asked feeling pretty bad about what he did to her.

"You already have by coming here!" Sahra said walking towards the flame.

"What do you mean?" Aelita questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Ulrich, Samuria from the East. Yumi, Telepathic from the South. Odd, Time Stopper from the West, and Aelita, Deactivator from the North. You have been called here from Cassie to bring her back to life and to stop the enemy!" Erethyr said standing next to Sahra.

The group looked at one another in shock, they couldn't believe that Cassie contacted them. What shocked them the most was that they were claimed to be someone they weren't.

"Wait...do you mean Xana?" Aelita questioned.

"No...this enemy is far more powerful than Xana!" Sahra said with fear in her eyes.

"Wait, then who are you talking about?" Ulrich questioned knowing what was on everyone's mind.

"Your questions will be answered in due time, but for now I need you to take the spots that I told you! Your power will help bring Cassie back along with the face that with her, your new enemy will be defeated!" Erethyr ordered the warriors as they took their positions. Each of them started to glow.

Just then the flame started to burn more brighter, but then the air around them turned from nice to cold. A big mist filled with ice began to appear around the group. A boy the same age of the warriors appeared out of the mist, he had white spiked hair. His eyes were white and showed no emotion what so ever. Sahra and Erethyr both froze in place, they never thought that **HE** would appear!

"Who's that?" Odd asked as the flame had formed into a body.

"Not your concern, whatever you do...DO NOT STOP or Cassie will be lost forever!" Erethyr said taking out her falchions and stood between the group and the boy.

"Out of my way!" the boy ordered with a glare.

"No I won't Damon!" Erethyr said giving him a glare back.

"It's Ymir now and forever! Now move or I'll move you myself!" Ymir said making his hands into fists.

"No and what do you want!?" Erethyr asked as the body started to come together from the feet up.

"My mistress does not want that girl to be revived!" Ymir said now moving towards them.

"Not another steap Damon, I mean it!" Erethyr warned him.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Ymir smirked as he soon jumped back just before a fireball hit him.

"I will!" A voice said as Ymir and Erethyr looked behind them to see a new and improved and revived Cassie.

Cassie's new outfit looked alot like Xena's. She wore knee high brown boots, wrist bands with gold on it, along with a chest pad and a spegettie strap shorts. On her back held two rapers that were held like Ulrich's and on her hip held a circle with an 'S' in the middle seeing as how it can split in two, this was also called a Chakram.

"Welcome back to the world of the living!" Erethyr and Sahra said at the same time, the Lyoko Warriors just stood in shock at Cassie's new outfit.

"Thanks" Cassie said with a smile.

"I will not be stopped by you!" Ymir said with a snarl as he created an ice swrod.

"Oh, yes you will!" Cassie said with a smirk as she grabbed her Chakram and threw it at Ymir who jumped out of the way.

"Missed me!" Ymir said with a smirk but soon regreated it as the chakram split in two and hit him four times each, as he growled in pain.

"Think so?" Cassie smirked as the chakram became one again and went back to Cassie who grabbed it and put it back on her belt.

"I'll be back!" Ymir threatened as he disappeared into the mist which soon vanished.

"I'll be waiting!" Cassie said turning around only to jump back from the personal space being invaded by the group.

"Wow." Yumi said checking out the chakram.

"Impressive!" Odd said checking Cassie up and down which recieved a double team smack upside the head from Sahra and Erethyr.

"Amazing." Ulrich said checking the rapers out.

"Welcome to the team!" Aelita said with a smile as she put her hand out.

"Thanks for having me on the team!" Cassie said with a smile as she shooke Aelita's hand.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Yay!! Cassie's bac kfrom the dead and better than ever! I have the idea of her new oufit and her falling into the digital sea when I was writing chapter five down, but I am glad that I did it from ch.9-11! So this ends the first of many three part chapters!**_

_**So now that Cassie is on the good team, I wonder what will happen to Brooke, Zoey, and such! I'm the only one to know!Inserts Evil Laughter**_

_**I am awarding both Alteris and Mistfairie93 with the Golden Krazy Taco Award along with the fabulous prize of allowing them to use Cassie and her stunning first stage of her outfit in their stories! Along with Brooke and Zoey if they want to as well!**_


	13. Chapter 12: Double Trouble Part I

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Moonscope does! I own my own characters, and Alteris own his characters along with the new designs of the two new sectors and the name..._**

A/N: Man, ever since midterms started I have never once stopped writing about this story! Which is a good thing, kind of, but whatever! But now I need some help! With a new virtual world, there has to be new monsters! So I would like some help with the monsters in the new sectors!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Digital Sea  
_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The group, plus Cassie, have just left Nysis but told Sahra and Erethyr if they ever need any helpthen they would come. Sahra and Erethyr did the same but told Cassie to be careful which made her confused.

"Thanks for saving me again." Cassie said with a smile.

"No problem, what are friends for?" Aelita replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry about how I made you fall into the digital sea!" Odd said sounding a little guilty.

"It's alright. I think falling into the digital sea opened my eyes alittle." Casie said with a sigh.

"What do you mean by that" Yumi questioned with a confused look.

"Well...after falling into the digital sea, I was saved by this white orb. It cleansed me of Xana, and before I was turned into that flame program...it told me that Aelita and me are our only hope for peace..." Cassie said confusing herself more than the warriors as she put one finger to her chin.

"That sounds a little...strange..." Ulrich commented.

"Yeah, I know..." Cassie said.

After their conversation, the group soon returned to Lyoko and docked the Skid. The gang transfered out of the skid and back to their spots. When Jeremy materilized the gang, a red exclamation point popped up on the screen with Cassie's Lyoko card next to it.

"That's weird!" Jeremy said as he typed the program again only to get the same thing.

"What's werid?" Aelita questioned as the gang waited by one of the scanners for Cassie to pop out.

"And how come Cassie's now here?" Odd questioned.

"Well, apparently the programs wrong..." Jeremy said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich questioned with a weird kind of lok.

"What I mean is that I can't bring her to Earth..." Jeremy said.

"Wait...so you mean I'm stuck here, on Lyoko...for the time being?" Cassie asked in shock.

"Apparently so..." Jeremy said with a sigh, that was until a window popped up with a program"or not..."

"Huh? What are you talking about Jeremy?" Cassie asked now clearly confused.

"Just hold on...and there!" Jeremy said installing the program and started it.

"What's there?" Cassie questioned as she was soon devirtualized as the scanners started making noises.

"Here she comes." Odd said with a smile, but as soon as the scanner opened and the smoke cleared up that smile turned into a nose bleed. Ulrich's face was red like a tomatoe, Yumi and Aelita stood there in shock.

"It feels so good...to be back...in my...body..." Cassie said a bit shocked at everyone looking at her, she then looked down to see herself naked. Letting out a scream, Cassie kneeled down to the ground so her knees were up to her chin.

"She's...she's..." Odd saud stuttering, pointing his finger at Cassie.

"Jeremy...when I get my hands on you...your dead!" Cassie threatened hoping Jeremy heard her and he did gulping.

"Um...you need clothes..." Yumi bluntly stated.

"Gee...no really, smartone!" Cassie replied with a growl.

"He...here..." Ulrich said taking his jacket off and handed it to Cassie.

"Thanks...now all I need is some clothes!" Casie said as a scanner oped to reveal clothing.

"Woah...nice timing Jeremy!" Aelita said taking the clothes out of the scanner and handed them to Cassie who gladly took them. Aelita and Yumi then made the two boys turn around while she got dressed.

"That wasn't me..." Jeremy said sounding confused on whatever they had just thanked him on.

"Then...if it wasn't you..." Yumi said loking at Cassie, her eyes were widened.

"...You think...I did it?" Cassie questioned pointing to herself.

"Well, who else could do it?" Aelita questioned as she turned around to see Cassie waring a black shirt that said 'Parental Advisory, I AM LOUD', boys basketball shorts and slip on shoes.

"Tomboy much?" Yumi questioned.

"Hey, she looks kind of nice!" Ulrich said with a smile.

"Yeah, I agree!" Odd smiled a big smile at Cassie.

"Um...thanks...I think?" Cassie said with a look as she was processing what Yumi, Odd and Ulrich said to her.

"You guys, I think we should head back now." Jeremy said over the intercom.

"Yeah, let's go." Aelita said with a smile as they got in the elevator and soon left for school. Yumi departed from the group halfway there with goodbyes.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Meanwhile, somewhere deep within Nysis  
_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You failed Ymir! Not only did you let her be reborn, but you got your ass kicked by her!" The voice infront of Ymir said, it's fingers were tapping on the arm of the throne.

"I won't fail again!" Ymir said kneeling down.

"You better not!" The voice said stepping out of the shadows and off the throne to show a femal who had hair as white as virgin snow and piercing yellow eyes. She was wearing black leather high-heeled boots that went up to her mid-thigh; a v-cut leather thong with four buckled straps connecting it to a black leather bra, the top straps of which were connected to a black leather studded chocker; anda bullwhip held at her side, she was known now and forever as Gevi.

"I have an idea." Ymir smirked.

"Here, you'll need this!" Gevi said throwing an object at Ymir who caught it.

"What is is?" Ymir questioned looking at the small sphere with a big red button on it.

"It's a device that will help you against Cassie...now GO!" Gevi ordered as Ymir disappeared.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Meanwhile, Somewhere deep within Lyoko  
_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"William...they have failed me one to many time! Not to mention that Cassie is now on there side!" A deep voice rang around the room as William was kneeling down to the ground.

"I am sorry Lord Xana! They will not fail again, and she will be taken care of!" William said lowering his head to the ground.

"There won't be a next time, I want them eliminated NOW!" Xana's voice rang around the room in fury.

"Yes sir!" William said before standing up and walked towards the door.

"Oh...and William, don't let your pathetic 'feelings' get in the way or I will destroy you as well!" Xana said with a smirk as William left the room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Kadic Academy-Aelita's Room-1am  
_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A yawn escaped Cassie's mouth as her hands were moving swiftly over the keyboards, importing code after code after code. Stopping what she was doing to stretch, Cassie looked behind her to make sure Aelita was still asleep. Sleep is definately what Cassie needed right now but couldn't achieve it because, everything she closed her eyes new codes or problems would appear. Cassie was shot out of her thoughts when she felt a presence behind her, knowing that it was Aelita.

"Cassie...what are you doing?" Aelita asked as she was half asleep and rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing..." Cassie said trying to minimize the screen, but was stopped by Aelita's hand.

"What are the codes for?" Aelita questioned reading a few lines as her eyes widened when she noticed what the codes were about. "There for new..."

"Yeah, new sectors..." Cassie said with a sigh, she was trying to keep it a secret from everyone until the time was right.

"That's amazing!" Aelita said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone!" Cassie said to Aelita with death glares as a warning.

"I won't, but tell me what you made already!" Aelita said moving next to Cassie.

"Well...I made a sector in the warrior's era, a sector where elemental powers will be boosted five fold...and that's it." Cassie said with a yawn.

"Only two?" Aelita said sounding disappointed.

"You try creating sectors then...and besides, it won't let me do anything else...it's like there's this force trying to stop me or something..." Cassie stated putting one hand through her hair.

"No thanks! Really, that's weird...it must be Xana's doing..." Aelita questioned

"I don't think it's Xana's doing, but whatever, I'm going to sleep...goodnight!" Cassie said getting up from the chair to lay on the floor next to Aelita's bed. She threatened Aelita to keep her bed while she slept on the floor in a sleeping bag.

"Goodnight..." Aelita said still in shock as she went back to her bed and fell asleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Wow, I think I did another filler chapter? This chapter's name was originally called 'Where There's Smoke, There's Fire' but I changed it to 'Double Trouble Part I'. I will make this a two part chapter!_**

**_Alright...so since there's two new sectors out of five...I need some monsters to go with them along with the sector's name please!_**

**_Here are what the new sectors will be about_**

**_A sector in the clouds with lightning striking everywhere  
A sector where they'll be on a meteor...a very, very large meteor  
A sector where it will be in the era of the warriors, or samurai's where anyone with a sword get's a power boost!  
A sector where elemental powers will be boosted five fold!_**

**_Oh, and if anyone can identify who sings these lyrics along with the song title before I put the second part up the next chapter will be dedicated to you!_**

_I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying._

**_Oh and I got my Report Card back...and let's just say it's bad... 2/7 classes I am failing, so my mom's flipping a bitch...so I may not be able to reply to the reviews for a little...or write my sory..._**

**_Oh, and I am thinking of writing a pokemon story...I know, I have so many stories on already, but I don't know if I should go on with it though...and more important news...I need someone to be my muse...my really abusive muse who will nag me to put my new chapter up!_**

**_Please?? Don't make me beg, or make me send my Ninja Monkey's and Ninja Gir's in training after you! lol_**


	14. Chapter 13: Double Trouble Part II

**_Disclaimer: You know the drill about what I own and do not own along with what Alteris owns! It gets stupid for writing/ repeating the same thing for the past twelve chapters!_**

A/N: Being Grounded sucks! Well, since I have been grounded I have been thinking about what may happen later on in my story...but other than that, I have been training my Ninja Monkey's and Ninja Girs some more so they will be ready to take over MoonScope...and possibly THE WORLD!(**_Insert Evil Laugh Here_**) Now let's start the story!(**_Raises the Invisible curtains_**)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Goodbye Brooke, Zoey!" William said with a smirk as he swoung his sword infront of him, as a big black wave of energy was sent flying towards them.

"NO!" Cassie yelled trying to take a step forward but couldn't as her feet were frozen to the ground.

"Watch as your friends die and you can't do anything about it!" Ymir spoke behind Cassie with a smirk. His hand going through her hair swiftly, freezing it in the aftermath.

"BROOKE! ZOEY! NOOOO!" Cassie screamed seeing them completely disappear from sight only to be replaced with a beam of light.

At this very moment, Cassie's eyes jumped open to see a bucket of water being thrown at her. Screams could be heard from Aelita's room like "cold", "What the fuck", and "Aelita, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!". Everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing to look in the directions of the screaming.

"No offense Cassie...but you were worse than me with the nightmares!" Aelita said sitting down on her bed.

"Sorry...but if felt like I was there...litteraly!" Cassie said wiping the cold water and sweat from her forehead along with putting her hand through her hair.

"Wow...alrighty. Hurry up and get dresses, Yumi just came by a while ago. So hurry up or Odd will eat your portion of food!" Aelita said with a smile as she left the room.

The smile on Cassie's face soon disappeared as she moved her head down. Pulling the blankets off her, her eyes widened, her legs were slightly incased in ice cubes which soon melted." This is going to be a problem..." she said standing up and getting dressed, but she didn't see the black smoke escaping the outlet and out the window.

**_Brooke & Zoey's Room_**

"Brooke...hey Brooke...wakey wakey sleepy head..." Zoey said slapping Brooke's cheeks but soon regreated it as she recieved a punch to the face and is now currently on the floor in pain.

"Never.Do.That.Again!" Brooke threatened Zoey as she got out of her bed.

"Duely noted..." Zoey said getting off the floor holding her cheek.

"William needs us to go to Lyoko." Brooke said getting a new t-shirt on.

"What? Come on, I don't want to go! I actually want to attend class!" Zoey whined forgetting the pain.

"Yeah and too bad! Zoey, did you forget what we are!?" Brooke replied giving Zoey a look.

"Alright, but what about Sissi?" Zoey questioned putting one hand through her hair.

"Don't know, don't care. William just wanted us two." Brooke replied asa knock came to the door.

"Um...I'll get it?" Zoey questioned walking to the door as a gasped escaped her lips when she saw who it was.

"Who's at the...door..." Brooke questioned but soon gave the reciever death looks.

"Um...hi..." Cassie said looking down at her feet.

"What do **YOU** want!?" Brooke demanded with dagger looks.

"Brooke, that's no way to treet Cassie!" Zoey said looking at Brooke with sympathy.

"It's alright...I just wanted to tell you two...don't go to Lyoko!" Cassie said looking at a shocked Zoey and Brooke.

"You want us to what!?" Brooke gasped and then growled.

"You heard me! If you go, then William's going to destroy you!" Cassie pleaded putting her hands together.

"Nice try, but not good enough! We're going...so bye bye!" Brooke smirked as she turned into digital data and soon disappeared.

"Zoey...you believe me...right?" Cassie asked fighting back tears.

"Cassie...I'm sorry..." Zoey replied as she turned into digital data and disappeared.

"Shit..." Cassie mumbled to herself as she started to run to the factory. Before getting to the manhole, Cassie ran by Ulrich and bumped into Yumi.

**_Lyoko-Forest Sector_**

"William, we're here." Brooke said with a slight smile as she noticed someone next to him and loads of monsters behind them.

"Who's the dude and what's with all of the monsters?" Zoey questioned a she believed that she wouldn't love the answer to it!

"Good. His name's Ymir, and the monsters are ere to make sure that n one gets in out way!" William smirked as he looked at Ymir and then Brooke and Zoey.

"What do you mean?" Zoey questioned scratching her head.

"What I mean, you Stupid Little Girl, is that this is where your life ends!" William chuckled as he put his hand to the side and summoned his sword.

"I'll take William, you take Ymir!" Brooke ordered as she put her hands to the side and tried to materilize ice daggers, but nothing happened." What the..."

"Oh yeah, about your powers. William informed me about you, so when you stepped on Lyoko I decided to absord your powers for my own!" Ymir smirked as ice daggers appeared in his hands.

"We're screwed..." Zoey stated with a sigh as she got her bell out.

"Don't worry, I have a backup weapon!" Brooke replied as her right hand went down to the chain on her side. Unhooking it from its position, Brooke wrapped it around her fist as to make sure it didn't fly off as the chain now dangled halfway from the groundA/n: Think of the girls weapon from the movie Elektra!

"Oh...I thought that was an accessory!" Zoey said with a smile

Who cares, lets go!" Brooke said as she started to whip the chain back and forth walking towards William.

"Bring it on!" William chuckled as he ran towards Brooke.

**_Factory_**

"Oh man! This is so not good!" Casie said in a worried type of voice. She had just got to the factory five minutes ago and she could already see Brooke and Zoey down to half of their lifepoints and being pushed towards the edge. Along with the fact that a tower was activated in the mountain sector. Just then the elevator doors opened to reveal Aelita and Odd, who looked like they were just in a fight.

"Cassie, how'd you make it here before us?" Aelita questioned.

"No time to explain! You and Odd are going to the mountain sector while I go to the forest!" Cassie replied as her hands went swiftly through the keyboard making a delayed virtualization pop up.

"What's going on?" Odd asked sounding not as much worried than Cassie.

"Brooke and Zoey are in trouble, while Williams' in the forest sector you'll have no trouble deactivating the tower...by the way...where's everyone else?" Cassie replied and yet questioned at the same time.

"Um...let's just say...Xanafied rats..." Aelita said.

"Oh...yuck...lets' go!" Cassie ordered as she got into the elevator and down towards the scanners. They soon entered the scanners and were sent to Lyoko.

**_Mountain Sector_**

Aelita and Odd vertualized in sight of the activated tower.

"Shall we go princess?" Odd questioned.

"We shall!" Aelita smiled as they both started to run towards the tower.

_**Forest Sector**_

"Any last words before oblivion?!" William questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, Brooke, I'm sorry for breaking your IPod!" Zoey said.

"You WHAT!?" Brooke shouted as she gave Zoey Death glares.

"Goodbye!" William smirked as he raised his sword ready to send a wave of energy at them.

"Bye-bye!" Ymir also smirked as he waved to them.

"Not so fast!" A voice yelled out as a noise could be heard whipping through the air. The noise was soon identified as a chakram hit the tip of Williams sword, sending it a few feet away.

"Oh joy, the witch is back!" William sarcasticly said.

"Hey, I resent that!" Cassie yelled pointing her finger at William as her chakram returned to her.

"Finally, my target arrived!" Ymir snickered as he started moving towards Cassie.

"Cassie, sorry for about not believing you!" Brooke said with a small smile.

"Yeah, me to!" Zoey added.

"Apology accepted!" Cassie smiled at Brooke and Zoey as she was just sent back flying from an ice blast.

"Touching...but you and your friends are going down!" Ymir smirked as he seemed to disappear.

"Ow! Where'd he go!?" Cassie wondered as she started to look around.

"Can't fight what you can't see?" Ymir's voice echoed all around Cassie.

"I may not be able to see you...but I can still somewhat beat you?" Cassie questioned as she seemed to confuse herself.

**_Meanwhile Brooke, Zoey & William's fight_**

"Brooke, ready for some teamwork?" Zoey questioned as she gripped her hands making them fists.

"Sure, I may not have my ice powers for the moment but I can still kick ome ass!" Brooke smirked as she started to whip her chain back and forth.

"I can take you two on!" William smirked as he started to twirl his sword in his hand creating a ball of dark energy and sent it at Brroke and Zoey. This created a 'BOOM' which sent them flying inches from the edge f the land.

"Ow...alrighty...we're screwed!" Brooke said rubbing her head somewhat knowing.

"Yeap, can't blame you right there!" Zoey replied rubbing her butt.

**_Mountain Sector_**

"Hey Odd." Aelita said.

"Yes princesS?" Odd replied.

"Remind me to beat you senseless, when we get out of this mess!" Aelita said jumping to the side dodging a laser blast from one of the eight bloks.

"How about not and say we did!" Odd replied readying his arm and shot two laser arrows at the bloks behind him.

"We need to get past these bloks to get to the tower...got any ideas?" Aelita questioned forming two energy fields as she fired them at two more bloks.

"Yeah, hang on!" Odd said grabbing onto Aelita's shoulder as a purple aura surrounded them both. Time around the two of them started to slow down until nothing was moving other than them.

"Woah...nice trick!" Aelita said with a smile.

"Thanks...but it's only for a limited time, so let's hurry up!" Odd replied as they both ran towards the tower.

**_Forest Sector(Cassie's P.O.V.)_**

So tired...how many lifepoints do I have left? I thought to myself as I kept my eye on the now visable Ymir.

"Oh what's wrong? Are you tired?" Ymir questioned with a smirk.

"No...but your going down!" I threatened throwing a fireball at Ymir who countered it with an ice ball.

"Pathetic...but then again, at this moment your friends are going down!" Ymir smirked pointing his finger at the direction of William with Brooke and Zoey at the edge.

No! my dream's coming true! I thought as fear and dread entered my body.

"Goodbye Brooke, Zoey!" William said with a smirk as he swoung his sword infront of him, as a big black wave of energy was sent towards them.

"NO!" I yelled trying to take a step forward but couldn't as my feet were frozen to the ground.

"Watch as your friends die and you can't do anything about it!" Ymir spoke behind my back with a smirk. His hand going through my hair swiftly freezing it in it's aftermath.

"BROOKE! ZOEY! NOOOO!" I screamed seeing them completely disappear from sight. That was when this red light enveloped me.

"What...what's going on?!" Ymir questioned putting his hand infront of his eyes, blocking the light.

The light died down as my appearance was new. I was now wearing a priestess outfit. I had red pants a white body plate with a red shirt underneath. My hair was pulled into a ponytail and I was wearing sandles. Now this time, time stopped for a moment as I looked around in confusion.

"What the? How did time stop?" I questioned.

"_Do you wish to save your friends_?" A voice echoed through the frozen forest sector.

"Yes...I want to save them!" I pleaded. If crying was possible in Lyoko, then I would be at the moment!

"_Would you give up what you hold dearly for them_?" The voice questioned.

"Yes, for them I would!" I replied.

"_Even your life_?" The voice questioned yet again.

"Yes, even my life!" I pleaded knowing full well that I would do anything for them.

"_Your heart is pure, would you like to be my partner_?" The voice questioned.

"If it would save my friends, then yes." I answered as I was now on my knees.

"_Then I shall help you, stand up and tell me your name_." The voice requested.

"My name is Cassie." I answered now standing up.

"_My name is Ryu, and I am the Dragon of Fire_!" The voice identified itself as a ball of fire landed a few feet away from me. The ball of fire now formed into a dragon, it's color was red with a Chakram symbol on it's forhead."_Now, say my name_!"

"RYU!"I yelled as time started to run again.

"What, what is that!?" Ymir asked now noticing the dragon.

Ryu turned into flame as he sent out a blast of heat around him destroying the monsters, as he went off the edge saving Brooke and Zoey before they hit the digital sea.

Yes...they're safe! William thought to himself as he let out a sigh.

"Yes! Good job Ryu!" I said with a smile as I gave him a hug.

"Your welcome, but they seemed to have passed out from the fall...and screaming..." Ryu said lowering Brooke and Zoey to the ground.

The ground started to shake as a figure appeared next to the edge." William, You failed me one to many times!"

"Xana...It wasn't my fault!" William pleaded.

"XANA!?" I gasped as my eyes bugged out.

"Gotta go!" Ymir said disappearing to return to Gevi with the device he forgot to use on Cassie.

"No more excuses William! You are no more of a use to me anymore!" Xana yelled as he put his hand out infront of him and shot lightning.

"No! Ryu, please save him!" I asked.

"As you wish!" Ryu said inhaling air as he let it out with a breath of fire, blocking out Xana's lightning.

"Cassie! You will not get in my way!" Xana yelled.

"Thanks Cassie!" William said with a smile.

"You may be an asshole, but your welcome!" I said with a smirk.

"William, before I go...I want my powers back!" Xana said snapping his fingers as William let out a scream as he returned to his original outfit.

"Good! It sucked...being your...minion!" William said inbetween wheezing.

"I believe that it would be a good idea if you left this place until another day!" Ryu stated.

"Agreed!" I commented as I got devirtualized first and then William, Brooke and then Zoey.

_**Factory(Normal P.O.V)**_

Cassie stood outside of the three closed scanners waiting for them to open. The scanners opened up to reveal the three curled up in a ball.

"Nnngh..." Brooke said opening her eyes.

"What hit me?" Zoey questioned rubbing her head.

"Man, does it feel goot to be human again!" William stated.

"Welcome to the world of the living!" Cassie chuckled alittle.

"Cassie...we're sorry." Zoey said.

"It's alright...but are you willing to join our side and fight Xana?" Cassie questioned.

"Yes!" all three of them said with a smile.

"Aelita, now." Cassie said as they were engulfed in a white light.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alright, that was a good chapter, right? I already had it made like a week ago or so...But yea!

Yay! Brooke, Zoey and William joined the group, or for William...rejoined...but I bet that you were all surprised to see that Cassie has a new outfit...I'm thinking that her, Brooke and Zoey will have two outfits for when they go to Inaiz...

Oh, I have a new fanfiction up and it's titled "Phoenix Flame" and it's for Naruto! So **_please read and review_** it for me!

Oh and happy one day Belated Valentines Day...Which sucked for me truely **SUCKED!**


	15. Author's Note

I am such a dumb ass! I was in such a rush to get out of school and to await for the three day vacation...and I got home...around 3:30...I noticed that I didn't have my Code Lyoko notebook...and I am dreading it!

I wanted to get the story up for my birthday which it falls on Easter this year (March 23rd) and I wanted to post it on my birthday...but i'm such a dumb ass that I left it in school and had mistakened it to be my History notebook...

So now I am threading the next three days because I will be thinking of new ideas for the story and I won't have it next to me to write in it...But there is good news!

I have been thinking of a new story, it's a digimon fanfic and I would love it if you all read the preview(Character Profile) I know I do this alot, but If I don't do it, then I get totally lost in my stories! So it's basically a good point for me to do and such!

I would love it if you all read and gave me a review...oh and I would also love it if you also read my Naruto story titled Phoenix Flame, which I promise will be but up on my birthday!

So thanks for listening to my frustration of leaving my Code Lyoko story notebook in my locker...and I had this nice and kick ass surprise for you all!


	16. Chapter 14: Ymir's Revenge!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, blah, blah, blah, Cassie,Brooke, Zoey, Ryu, Anju and Leon are owned by me, blah, blah, blah, Ymir/Damion, GEVI, Erethry, Sahra, Nysis and GEVI's minions are Alteris, blah, blah, blah...**

_A/N: Thank you one and all for who have read my story from the beginning! I want to tell you peoplez that I am now sharing my fanfiction account with one of my best friends! His name's Ryan, and he's funny! The only thing that you would only bring to a party is him!...Oh...and he's gay...so if there are rated M stories on my fanfiction, they are his...and whoever don't like gays can take a gun and kill themselves or not read any of my stories anymore! Well...let the story begin!  
_BOOM! The sound of thunder made as lightning flashed in its' wake. Rain could also be heard hitting the windows hard. The noises were keeping a certain brown haired girl and pink haired girl awake.

* * *

"Cassie..." Zoey whispered.

"Yeah Zoey?" Cassie replied.

"I hate thunder...and lightning..." Zoey whispered pulling the sheet up to her nose.

"Yeah, me to!" Cassie said doing the same thing as Zoey.

Another booming sound and light show made Cassie and Zoey jump in their beds and screamed.

"Oh my god, shut up!" Brooke yelled at the two who had just woken her up.

"Sorry Brooke, but the lightning..." Cassie whined.

"and the thunder..." Zoey added with a whine.

"Alright, then there's only one thing to do!" Brooke said now fully awake, pissed, and not planning to go to sleep because of the problem. Standing up from her bed, she moved Cassies' bed closer to her's, with a stunned Cassie as well.

"I get it!" Zoey said with a smile getting out of her bed and into the middle of Cassie's and Brooke's.

The three soon fell fast asleep, ignoring the thunder and lightning. But they didn't know of the danger that was surfacing at the moment!

* * *

**_Lyoko-Nysis-GEVI's Throne Room

* * *

_****__**"Ymir, you failed me for the last time!" GEVI yelled as she slammed her fist down on her throne.

"I did not mean to mistress, but she somehow summoned a dragon that destroyed every monster there with one easy hit!" Ymir stated bowing his head for forgiveness.

"I don't care if she had a dragon or a monkey! I WANTED HER DEAD...AGAIN!" GEVI yelled yet again as the palace shook violently.

"Give me one more try mistress! I promise you that she will be destroyed!" Ymir pleased looking up at Gevi.

"No. This time I wil deal with the pest!" Gevi said with a growl as she waved her hand at Ymir, dismissing him.

Ymir got up from his position and walked out of the throne room. Once the big doors closed, Ymir's fist made contact with the wall, cracking it. "How dare she make a fool out of me. She will pay!" Ymir said with a growl.

"What will you do, once you have killed her...Onii-chan?" A child sound questioned from the shadows.

"Yeah, what then?" Another child voice questioned from the shadows.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself!" Ymir growled looking around to find the source of the voices.

"There's no need to get angry onii-chan." The first child voice said stepping out of the shadows to reveal a girl. The girl wore a dark dress that had sleeves with a fluffy bottom, black boots that went half-way up her leg to her knees. Her gray and silver hair seemed to glow even in the darkness as it went down past her thighs and stopped at her knees as well. In her hands held a dool that had a sharp knife in its left hand, the doll also had a grin on it's face.

"He can't help it, when he got beat by a girl!" The second child voice stated also stepping out of the shadows to reveal a boy. The boy wore a gray t-shirt with a green sweater-jacket on top that had an angry face on the left side, with knee high shorts that had another angry face on it. He had a green bowl shaped hair-cut that left plenty of room for space on his forehead, goggled protected his eyes. He also had a bag on his shoulders and was currently holding a snowboard under his right arm.

"Your just children..." Ymir said pointing at the two.

"Our master has sent us for you. He would like to invite you into his generals." The girl blankly said as her eyes had no hint of emotion at the time.

"Who's your master and where are you from?" Ymir questioned wanting to get to the bottom of why they came here.

"He has more power than Xana and Gevi put together!We came from the new kind of lyoko called Inaiz!" the boy said with a smirk.

"More power you say...and he sent you two to come invite me to be his general?" Ymir questioned wanting to get everything straight.

"Yes." The gril replied.

"So...what's your answer? Yes or no?" The boy questioned taking a step forward.

"My answer is...thanks, but no thanks." Ymir answered crossing his arms.

"You will regret your answer Onii-chan!" The girl said now giving him a death glare.

"Our master will not be pleased with your answer Ymir! Anju, let's get out of here!" The boy said throwing his snowboard down to the ground as it started to float in mid-air and boarded it.

"Yes, let us go Leon." Anju replied stepping on the snowboard as a hole in the middle of he air opened up. The two soon went through it and disappeared.

"Now, to freeze the bitch alive!" Ymir smirked turning away from Gevi's throne room doors and was just about to disappear, until he stopped in place and held his head in slight pain. He started to remember something that he wasn't suppose to remember.

* * *

_It was in the middle of the night as rain pelted down on the windows. Thunder and lightning followed after it, startling the sleeping boy awake as his bedroom door creeped open. A whimpering noise soon emotted from the opened door as the boy turned towards the noise._

_"What's wrong ?" The boy questioned rubbing his eyes._

_"The t-thunder and l-lightning noises...w-woke me up..." The young girl whimpered as she was wearing a small nightgown. The young girl also held her pillow close to her body._

_"So, you want to sleep in my room?" The boy asked seeing the young girl nodd her head in excitement, this caused the boy to sigh." Come on." He said moving over a bit and opened the covers as the girl suddenly appeared in the opened space with a big grin on her face._

_"Thanks big brother." The girl grinned snuggling up to him, wanting the body heat._

_"Your welcome sis, now go to sleep." The boy demanded poking her cheek which made her giggle._

_"Stop that Damon! That tickles!" The girl giggled swatting his finger away._

_"Fine, I'll stop. But GO. TO. Sleep!" Damon ordered pulling the blanket up so it covered them._

_"Goodnight...party pooper!" The girl replied closing her eyes and drifted off the sleep._

_"Enjoy this while it lasts sis...because, pretty soon...we won't remember each other!" Damon said as he followed her lead and fell asleep.  
_The images stopped as Ymir looked around wondering what had just happened. Figuring that it meant nothing to him, he disappeared to put his plan into motion. But what he didn't know was that a certain someone had the same images going through her mind at the time!

* * *

* * *

A yawn escaped Cassie's lips seeing as how she was the only one up than the other two. Peering at her clock it read 5:00 am, as a groan escaped her lips. She wanted to go back to sleep, but couldn't, knowing what she had to do. Getting up from the bed without waking them, Cassie got dressed while writing a note stating where she'll be and soon left before they had to get up.

"C...Cassie?" Zoey questioned seeing her leave, figuring that she had to use the potty. Zoey fell back asleep.

_I wonder where she's off to, pretty damn early in the morning..._ Brooke thought to herself with one eye opened.

* * *

A light knocking emitted from one of the dorm room door, trying to wake the person in it. It was successful when the door opened to reveal a pink haired girl rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn.

"C...Cassie...what do you want?" The pink haired girl asked now looking at the clock to see what time it was.

"I know it's early in the morning, and I'm sorry for waking you up. But I need your help Aelita." Cassie replied putting her hands together and started begging her.

"Alright, alright. I'll help...just let me get dressed and try to wake up!" Aelita responded closing the door on Cassie to get dressed. Five minutes passed as Aelita re-emerged from her room fully dressed and now awake.

"Thank you so much! I will so pay you back!" Cassie said with a smile grabbing Aelita's hand. She booked it to the factory.

* * *

"Cassie...are you sure about this?" Aelita questioned looking at the screen that was filled with multiple codes.

"As sure as I'll ever be Aelita! With this program, it'll help for the gathering storm!" Cassie replied walking into a scanner after she did what she had to do.

"Alright, starting the process now." Aelita said pressing the 'ENTER' key as the multiple lines of codes started to activate. This made the scanner Cassie was in to close and started to do what it was programmed to do.

"My, my. What do we have here?" A voice questioned behind Aelita, who went to turn around but stopped as she and the computer chair were both frozen in solid ice.

Ten minutes passed as the scanner opened up. Cassie stepped out of it slowly as to not lose her balance at the moment.

"Aelita, it's your turn." Cassie said as no reply came. A sigh escaped her lips figuring that Aelita fell asleep. Entering the elevator, she descended to the main room." Hey Aelita, did you hear me? I said...your...turn..." Cassie said again but soon gasped as she was now face to face with an Aelita popsicle along with a frozen computer lab.

"I was wondering when you would be doneand come up...I was getting bored!" A voice chuckled stepping out from behind Aelita.

Cassie gasped yet again at seeing Ymir. A growl appeared on her face as she cluntched her fists tightly," What have you done to her, Ymir!?" She questioned.

"Don't worry about her! You should be more worried about me and what I can do to you!" Ymir smirked now setting his plan into motion.

"What do you want? Another ass kicking?" Cassie asked with a chuckle.

"Funny. But I came here for revenge!" Ymir replied with a smirk, he started advancing towards Cassie with a hand out infront of him.

"If you wanted me...then why did you freeze Aelita?" Cassie questioned taking steps backing away from Ymir, but that tactic failed when her back met the wall. This caused Cassie to gulp and for Ymir to smirk.

"Leverage my dear, that's all you need to know!" Ymir responded to Cassie's question stopping by yet an inch from her, but his hand made contact with her bang as it froze.

"That's some bull right there!" Cassie inquiered giving Ymir death glares. She didn't know how long it would take until the program kicked in, but she hoped it would be soon!

"Your absolutely right...meet me here in this location alone at noon, and don't worry about your friend, she won't freeze to death! I promise!" Ymir ordered telling her where to go and such. Walking back over to Aelita, he placed his hand on her's and disappeared.

Cassie felt her legs go weak as she slumped against the factory wall. Her fist cluntched so tightly, slamming them against the wall, she felt tears rolling down her face. Pushing her legs up to her chest followed by her arms resting on her knees, she placed her head down against them and let her tears fall. Allowing the darkness known as sleep took hold of her.

It felt like five minutes when the darkness took hold of Cassie, when in fact it was five hours. Her body began to shake along with calm words calling out to her. Cassie wanted to wake up, but her body and mind had different plans. The noise seemed to die down, that was, until a big 'SMACK' noise could be heared. This action caused Cassie to jolt up fully awake, her left cheek stung painfully.

"Uh...OW!" Cassie whined letting out her held breath, she touched the stinging cheek which only made it worse!

"About time!" Brooke stated with a smirk feeling slight less pain from Cassie's cheek as her right hand was red.

"Sorry Cassie...we didn't know she would do that!" Zoey apologized.

Cassie's head shot up from looking at the floor at the mention of 'we.' Her eyes widened when she not noticed Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, and William. Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, not knowing how to break the news that Aelita was captured.

"Cassie...where's Aelita? She's not answering her mobile!" Jeremy questioned stepping infront of the regular gang.

"Jeremy...I...I'm sorry!" Cassie replied as tears started to flow down her eyes.

"What do you mean by...your sorry?" Jeremy questioned again giving Cassie a look.

"...Ymir got her...and...and...I couldn't...d-d-do anything..." Cassie sobbed out looking at Jeremy.

"What!?" Jeremy yelled out grabbing Cassie by the collar of her shirt and with amazing strength, lifted her up to eye level. This caused everyone to gasp, no one expected Jeremy to do this as well!

"Jeremy, put her down!" Yumi yelled grabbing Jeremy's arm and tried to pry it off Cassie, but his hand wouldn't move.

The whole gang(minus Cassie) tried to pry Jeremy's gripp off Cassie, but nothing seemed to work. William being the smartest one out of the group decided to do what the others didn't think to do. He hit him. William's knuckles contacted with Jeremy's cheek bone and made Jeremy flew back a few feet away from Cassie. Putting his hand to the side, William started to shake it. William's knuckled were red which indicated how hard he had hit Jeremy in the face.

The group looked at William with shock and amazement, seeing as how he had just sent Jeremy flying back from his punch. He advanced towards Cassie who jumped a little and just stood there. She was afraid that he was going to do something to her when his hand went towards her head. Eyes cluntched shut and awaited the pain, but she only felt his hand brush her cheek.

"Pull yourself together! You're the only one who knows where Ymir took Aelita!" William softly stated with a kind and gentle voice, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

Cassie nodded at William and slowly stood up. She pulled herself together and walked to the computer finding it unfrozen. Her hands went swiftly across the keyboard making a new screen pop up and lines of data appear. The group(minus a knocked out Jeremy and Aelita) appeared around the girl to see what she was doing. Brooke and Zoey gasped at the coding. Shifting their heads to Cassie who only nodded.

"No way..." Zoey gasped staring bug eyes at the back of Cassie's head.

"How did you?" Brooke questioned with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes way! In a dream, kind of. So get into the scanners!" Cassie replied and ordered as the two girls got into the elevator and closed it to hte scanners.

"Who knew we'd have another Jeremy?" Ulrich stated looking at the screen carefully and understood two words, '"Extra" and "Power".

"I can't believe how she did it!" Yumi said with a surprised look. Like Ulrich, Yumi did the same and saw "Real World."

"There isn't anything she can't do..." William said with a smile while patting her shoulder.

"I don't get it!" Odd stated scratching his head in confusement.

"...Well, except for getting odd to understand coding that could help!" Cassie replied with a sigh. Placing one hands through her hair and pressed the 'ENTER' button, when Brooke and Zoey got into the scanners.

"So tell me what it means!" Odd said crossing his hands and looked at Cassie.

"You'll find out soon enough Odd...but I could see why Zoey chose you to be her boyfriend!" Cassie replied with a chuckle as she got up from the chair and advanced towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked.

"I'm going to save her..." Cassie replied pressing the red button and awaited for the elevator.

"But how are you going to beat him?" Ulrich questioned placing his hands inside his pockets.

"Did you forget the program? Oh, and tell Brooke and Zoey to come to...the forest..." Cassie asked stepping inside the elevator.

"Be careful...firestarter!" William said with a chuckle.

"Will do, boob!" Cassie replied with a smile and a thumbs up as the elevator doos closed.

"She's not going to win...is she?" Odd asked looking at the elevator doors.

"She won't...unless they hurry up!" William replied looking at the computer screen to see the two girls at 25 completed.

* * *

**_The Forest

* * *

_****__**The wind blew by softly, causing the tree branches to shake and leaves to fall. Aelita was placed against the tree, freed from a personikle, but had her body encased in ice except from her neck up. Ymir had been sitting on the tree branch above Aelita, adjusting to the peace and quiet until the time of his duel with his enemy.

"Why are you doing this?" Aelita questioned looking up at Ymir, trying to brake the silence which was enjoyable, but got broing quickly.

"Isn't it simple? I want revenge against the girl!" Ymir replied not bothering to look at Aelita, which made her a bit mad.

"Your going to lose again!" Aelita stated with a small smirk.

A growl escaped Ymir's lips, jumping down from the tree branch. He landed infront og Aelita and threw his fist at the side of her head, cracking the tree. "I wouldn't say that again, If you want to see tomorrow!" He threatened Aelita who only gulped in responce.

The wind's direction shifted, a smirk appeared on Ymir's face. Removing his fist from the tree, he turned around to see Cassie standing against a tree. She had her hand holding her chest, indicating a loss of breath.

"So glad of you to show!" Ymir smirked taking a step or two away from Aelita.

"Did you truely think that I would abandon a friend?" Cassie questioned getting into her fighting stance.

"Time for my revenge!" Ymir stated making a mad dash towards Cassie.

"Bring it on!" Cassie replied doing the same action as Ymir.

* * *

**_Factory

* * *

_****__**The elevator door opened revealing two tired girls. The group turned their attention to them. Some had worried looks and one hada boring look.

"Where's Cassie?" Zoey asked looking around the room.

"She left..." Odd responded looking down to the ground.

"She WHAT!?" Brooke yelled appearing infront of Odd with quickness and held him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Cassie went to face Ymir at the forest. You better hurry and help her before it's to late!" Ulrich said.

"Brooke, let's go!" Zoey said at her side.

Brooke's only reply was dropping Odd to the floor and started walking to the elevator. She stopped walking when she felt hands wrapped around her waist and a head on her shoulder.

"Come back safe!" William said tightening his hold on Brooke, who placed her hands on his.

"I will." Brooke replied with a nod.

"The same goes for you!" William said looking at Zoey.

"No problem! We'll come back!" Zoey smiled at William and looked down at Odd who was tugging at her arm like a little kid asking for candy.

"You'd better come back!" Odd said looking up at her.

"I will." Zoey replied kneeling down to eye level as she placed a kiss on Odd's cheek.

"Let's go!" Brooke commanded as they got into the elevator and pressed the button as the doors closed.

"They're goners?" Yumi questioned looking around to see everyone slightly nodding.

"What do we do about sleeping beauty over there?" Odd asked pointing to the yet sleeping Jeremy.

"Let him sleep for a little more!" Ulrich replied with a sigh.

* * *

**_Forest

* * *

_****__**A cracking noise could be heard as Cassie had just been engraved in a tree. The tree snapped causing it to fall backwards and away from them. Landing on her hands and knees, Cassie started to cough, some blood followed but it wasn't like her body. Her body consisted with cuts and brusies all over her body, her face wasn't any better to say the least.

"Is this truely the best you got? I wonder how you truely beat me!" Ymir questioned making his advancement towards the badly hurt Cassie.

"Don't...worry...I'll give you...something to...worry about!" Cassie replied trying to maintain her breathing, clutching her fist as sweat ran down her face. Her fists started to flick with sparks until it was engulfed in flames. A small smirk appeared on her face when she saw Ymir take a step back, but it faded into shock when Ymir had a smirk on his face.

"So, you think your tough just because you can use your lyoko powers in the real world don't cha?" Ymir questioned while putting his fist to the side of him, in a matter of seconds it was covered in ice.

"Shit...I forgot you could do that..."Cassie said with a slight chuckle.

"Goodbye!" Ymir said with a smile, whipping his hand infront of him as ice daggers shot out of him and at Cassie.

"**Ice Wall**!" A voice yelled out as a wall of ice formed infront of Cassie and stopped the daggers.

"**Rock Throw**!" Another voice yelled out as multiple rocks came flying at Ymir from every direction.

Ymir grunted when the rocks made contact with him, moving a step backwards a growl escaped his lips." I told you to come alone!" He said clutching his fists.

"Well...things change!" Cassie said wiping blood off her lip.

"Besides, without us Cassie's doomed!" Brooke said revealing her position on the tree branch next to Cassie.

"That's true and it's not nice to hurt her!" Zoey added walking out from behind the tree Brroke was on.

"You mess with one of us, and you get your assed kicked!" Cassie smirked putting her hand infront of her as she relit her hand again.

"Your fires no match for my ice!" Ymir said doing the same movement as Cassie and fired multiple ice daggers.

"Big mistake! **Fire Arrows**!" Cassie yelled out as she fired multiple fire arrows at Ymir's ice daggers and sent more at him.

"Mother-" Ymir said but was interupted when he got hit with multiple fire arrows.

* * *

**_Somewhere unknown

* * *

_****__**The place was abuzz as the alarms were going off along with the workers running around in chaos. The big doors opened up as the commander walked in and headed to the main computer in the room.

"What in blue blazers is going on in here?" The commander asked looking at the person infront of him.

"Sir, there are signs of supernatural activities happening!" The man replied typing quickly on the keyboard.

"Quickly before it stops. Tell me what's causing it!" The commander ordered looking up at the screen.

"Yes sir!" The computer man replied as it targeted down the pinpoint of the activity to show Ymir, Cassie, Zoey, Brooke and Aelita. This caused both of the men to gasp in shock.

"We've found them...after all these years!" The commander said with a smirk as he got the location of where they are.

"What are your orders sir?" The computer man questioned looking at the commander.

"I want to observe them...send out agent 081 immediately!" The commander ordered as the man below him nodded.

"After all these years, we've found you!" The commander smirked as a chuckle escaped his lips.

* * *

**_Meanwhile-Back to the fight

* * *

_****__**"Are you...ready...to give up?" Zoey questioned with a shortage of breath. She had cuts on her arms and legs.

"Nope..." Ymir replied with a smirk. He had cuts on his legs, arms, chest and cheek.

"Just give up already, you know you're going to lose again!" Brooke said with a smirk, placing a strand of hair back.

"That's where your wrong!" Ymir smirked while placing his arms out to his side. The weather started to drop and change violently to the one digits.

"O-ih m-m-man...it's cold!" Cassie said making her hands flame up more brightly.

"Now, for my final attack!" Ymir said as the cold weather started to turn into him. In a matter of seconds, there was a small army of Ymirs.

"Oh shit..." Zoey remarked with her mouth dropping.

"Great...just great..." Brooke annoyingly stated.

"We can do this...let's try formation Delta!" Cassie said looking at the army of Ymirs.

"What? You're not serious right?" Zoey questioned looking at Cassie like she was insane.

"Normally, I would agree with you...but I'm with Zoey on this!" Brooke stated with a look of shock.

"It's either that...or oblivion!" Cassie bluntly stated turning her gaze to them, to see their answers.

"You cannot defeat us! We are unstopable!" The Ymir army said at the same time with a smirk.

"Alright, count us in!" Brooke and Zoey said at the same time with a nod.

"Good...now let's go!" Cassie replied tightening her fists, Brooke and Zoey copied her action as their elements covered their fists.

"No matter what you do...you will be destroyed!" The original Ymir stated with a smirk.

"**ICE**, **FIRE**, **EARTH**!" The three yelled getting into their place. Brooke and Cassie were standing, Brooke with her right hand out and Cassie with her left hand out next to Brooke's. Zoey was kneeling down on one leg with her hands forming a triangle.

"You will be destroyed! **FIRE**!" Ymir yelled and ordered as the Ymir clones started to whip ice daggers at them.

"You will be stopped Ymir..." Brooke stated.

"...Your evilness will be destroyed..." Zoey added.

"...And you will return to the way you were before GEVI!" Cassie added in as well.

"**FIRE**!" all three girls yelled again as their elemental powers combined together and was shot at Ymir.

For that one instant, time seemed to slow down. Deep breathing could be heard from bother sides. The sound of their attacks could be heard flying through the air, yells could be heard, indicating that time regained itself and an explosion soon followed. The smoke soon cleared the battle field to reveal no one but fallen trees. But out of the silence came coughing, trees were moved revealing two pink haired girls.

"Zoey...where's the...others?" Aelita questioned letting out coughs.

"...I don't...know..." Zoey replied with a cough.

Soon two more trees started to shake and then move. The two girls yelled out Brooke and Cassie's names thinking it was them. They were half right as Brooke came out from the spot she was at, but the second person wasn't Cassie, instead it was a boy where Ymir was just standing. The boy looked like Ymir, but he had a totally different look along with the fact that he was holding his head in pain.

"Uh...did you get the liscence plate of the truck that hit me?" The boy asked holding his head.

"...Cassie...where's Cassie?" Brooke questioned looking around and heard no other noise.

"I don't know, but she has to be close by!" Aelita stated looking around and tried to listen for Cassie.

"Brooke, Aelita, I found her! I need help though!" Zoey yelled as they ran to her and helped her pushed the tree off Cassie.

"Hey...Cassie...wake up..." Brooke said noticing that Cassie wasn't breathing. This caused the girls to gasp and cover their mouths as their eyes started to water up.

"...Hey...how come she's not responding?" The boy questioned letting the girls notice that he didn't leave.

"...Don't...don't tell me she's..." Aelita asked but got cut off as she let tears fall down her face.

"No...she can't be dead...she can't!" Zoey responded as tears started to fall down her face as well.

"She can't die on us...not again!" Brooke proclaimed, shoving her hand into her jean pocket. Pulling her cell phone out, she called William's cell.

"Hello?" William questioned answering his cell.

"Start a return...NOW!" Brooke demanded.

"Alright, hold on!" William replied placing his head on his shoulder, which held his cell. His hands started to type on it, when he pressed the 'ENTER' button, nothing happened. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh...there shouldn't be an uh oh! What's wrong? Brooke questioned.

"The programs frozen...it won't work." William replied as he started to press the same button over and over again.

"You have to get it working!" Brooke yelled as she started sniffling."You have to..."

"Brooke...what's wrong?" William questioned now noticing that she sounded like crap.

"...Cassie's...dead..." Brooke replied barely a whisper but William could hear her and gasped.

* * *

**Alright...I'm going to be an ass hole and stop here!**

**To make things straight, Leon is mine, not MistFairie93! Along with Anju, she's mine! .**

**I have introduced two of the four generals...I would like to ask if you could help me with the other two. It has to be a boy anda girl! Oh and They have to have elemental powers! And I need some new monsters for the upcoming Chappter with the trip to Inaiz! Oh and I don't blame anyone who has helped me alot to not help me with this! I truely do not blame you at all!...My monkey might...but not me!**


	17. Final Hope

_Here's a sneak peak of the new series, Code :Inaiz. The sequal to Code: Trouble_

_Ch.1: A New Hope & A New Evil_

Next Season of Code Lyoko:

_**A New Sector**  
"Jeremy... what is this place?" Zoey questioned while lookinh around her surroundings to see huts made out of bambo twigs and horses. While a small waterfall was locatred to the east of it._

_**A New Evil  
**"Welcome ladies and gentleman, my name is Cain." The person stated with a hint of venom in his words with an evil grin._

_**New Equipment  
**"Ladies and Gentleman, you've just been upgraded!" Jeremy stated with a grin and a piece sign._

_**New Friends**  
"Hi, my names Hikaru." The fire-red head girl stated with a smile before extending her hand to Brooke._

_**New Minions  
**"Guys, is it me... or are those stone soldiers with really sharp and pointy swords coming towards us?" Odd questioned while taking a step back.  
" Run!"Cassie yelled as they all ran away from the soldiers, which only provocked them and chased after them.  
"Bad Idea!" Zoey yelled out.  
"Just shut up and run!" Brroke ordered/yelled before running faster._

_**Old Friends  
**"I've been waiting for you..." The male voice echoed around the hidden cave as the small pond started to wave and a form took place.  
"Echo!" The three elemental users cheered with a smile._

_**Brand New Mission**  
"We have to stop Cain, find my father, and save the world." Aelita stated with a determind face.  
"So the same old, same old?" Odd questioned.  
"Obviously cat boy." Brooke stated with a shrug._

_**New Comrads  
**"Lana and Rose, at your service." The two answered. Lana was holding her guitar with a cheery grin while Rose had her arms acrossed her chest with an 'Got-an-problem' expression across her face._

_**New Drama  
**"Who do you pick Odd? Her or me?!" The girl questioned with a small hint of demand in her voice.  
Odd just looked at her, his eyes flashed for a quick second before turning his head away from her."Then... goodbye!" He replied before walking away.  
The girl watched Odd leave her sight before a single teardrop rolled down her face. She then proceeded to fall down to her knees._

_**New Beasts**  
"Enti the Fire horse, Seriyu the water dragon, Genbu the earth turle, Suzaku the mythical Phoenix and Byakku the white tiger." Cassie stated while pointing to the correct beasts on the screen.  
"What about them? Aren't they just legends?" Odd questioned with a confused look on his face.  
"Here they are, but on Inaiz they're real and they are the five beasts that sealed Cain away!" Brooke stated with her arms across her chest._

_**And A new Twist!**  
"Odd... I'm pregnant..." The girl stated in a small whisper tone."...and it's yours..." She added in before Odd collapsed on the floor._


End file.
